Apuesta Fortuita
by MushRoomGirl
Summary: Un juego. Una apuesta. Un nuevo trabajo. Ser el maestro de Karin Kurosaki definitivamente traería problemas a su salud mental. HitsuKarin. Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Holass!. Bueno, aquí estoy dando inicio a otro Fic. Esta vez es un Hitsugaya x Karin el cual nunca me hubiera imaginado hacer si no me lo hubieran pedido. Por ello, puede que la trama tenga un poco de OC o las personalidades de los protagonistas sean un poco diferente a lo usual, ya que como dije, no me esperaba algo así y nunca le preste real atención a esta pareja, siendo sincera. Lamento los cambios y esas cosas pero he hecho este Fic de manera espontanea y no me he metido mucho en sus personalidades. Nuevamente pido disculpas.

Pero de todas maneras. ¡He cumplido con mi palabra! Y eso es algo de que alegrarse! xD.

_Este Fic es dedicado a Hitsu-Sasuke, que sin ella, esto no existiría ni por asomo._

Disclamer: Bleach no es mío, sino de Tite Kubo.

* * *

Cap. 1

Matsumoto dió grandes zancadas hasta perderse entre las callejuelas cerca del mercado de la cuidad. Con el aliento mucho más rápido de lo normal, miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, tratando de divisar que sus perseguidores no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

Si, entendía. Sabía que salir con ese escote a comprar al mercado era algo loco y tonto como le decía Toushiro.

¿Pero qué le iba a hacer?, le gustaba verse así.

El de sirviente erótica le parecía una vestimenta bastante encantadora.

Y al parecer a los tres tipejos que doblaban en la esquina que previamente había doblado ella, y que venían siguiéndola hace varias cuadras atrás, insinuó que también podría gustarles.

Frunció los labios cuando en una vuelta notó que una pared se extendía grande frente a ella y sin ningún lugar por donde escalar o cruzar. Suspiró harta y dejó a un lado las bolsas de frutas y verduras que había comprado antes y se giró para enfrentar a los idiotas babosos que la seguían.

Toushiro si que se enojaría.

* * *

Frunció el ceño mientras conducía por la carretera y murmuraba por lo bajo maldiciones, pero nunca perdiendo ese aire frío e intelectual.

Él no debería de estar haciendo esto.

Y ahora que se lo preguntaba nuevamente y ya llegando a ser reiterativo, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a ese punto?. ¿Había herido tanto el orgullo de Ichigo con su ultima apuesta?. Realmente no era su culpa que el chico fuera tan idiota con un simple juego de cartas, aunque no podía ser tan malo con Ichigo, ya que al fin y al cabo, estaba jugando con él.

Con Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Era simple, fácil si se veía de una manera objetiva. Jugaban al póker y quien ganaba podía, aparte de reclamarse vencedor y reírse del otro, poner un castigo.

_Un desafío._

Y después de haberle ganado onceava veces consecutivas y todas con sus respectivas apuestas, Ichigo había logrado arrebatarle un triunfo. Aunque estaba seguro que Renji le había ayudado de alguna manera.

Frunció nuevamente el ceño mientras cerraba el baúl del auto después de haber sacado los papeles que necesitaba. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento y adentrarse al enorme establecimiento sin gana alguna.

Y su desafío constaba en tomar el trabajo que Ichigo no había querido hacer. El de profesor en la Universidad Rukongai. Esto no sería mayor problema ya que con su intelecto superior, su madurez y su experiencia enseñando a los demás podía hacer que esto fuera un juego de niños. Y ahí estaba el problema.

_Niños._

Desgastante, molestoso, grotesco y fastidioso al punto de odiar.

Él, Hitsugaya Toushiro, un joven de 22 años y proclamado niño genio, tenía que hacer de niñera de otros adultos jóvenes que sólo pensaban en sexo, drogas y alcohol.

"_La juventud de hoy en día…"_

¿Y qué podría hacer él?. Debía cumplir con la apuesta quisiera o no. Era un hombre de palabra y no se iba a rebajar a tal grado para asustarse de unos estudiantes incompetentes que sabía que le esperaban ansiosos para faltarle el respeto.

Él era demasiado maduro para lidiar con estos problemas tan infantiles. Sin relevancia en su vida.

Abrió la puerta de su clase y la cerró con un portazo, acabando de inmediato con todo el bullicio de la enorme aula. Caminó con mirada afilada directo hacia su escritorio y dejó caer pesadamente todas las carpetas y archivos que llevaba en mano y serían su material para la enseñanza.

Sintió como todo el mundo lo miraba perplejo. Y era obvio, muchos de ellos tenían más o menos su edad y seguramente ya lo habrían titulado del nuevo estudiante o algo así. Y su ropa casual pero sin llegar a ser informal; Un sweater de color gris oscuro que cubría la camisa de color azul que mantenía desabrochada en el cuello, más unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos. Y que decir del tinte blanquecino de su cabello. La sorpresa se veía reflejada en cada una de las caras presentes mientras volvían a mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

Era una imagen simplemente intimidatoria.

— Soy Hitsugaya Toushiro, nuevo profesor de Anatomía. No me gustan los gritos, no me gustan las faltas de respeto y—La puerta se abrió con rapidez y con su cara malhumorada, Karin Kurosaki se adentró en el salón con la ropa un poco sucia y sudorosa. Miró de reojo a Hitsugaya y comenzó a caminar hacia los puestos libres sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta.— No me gusta la gente que llega atrasada a mi clase.—Karin se sentó y soltó un suspiro agotador mientras devolvía la mirada cansada hacia Toushiro. — ¿Tu nombre?.—

— Kurosaki Karin.—Dijo entre gemidos. Toushiro enarcó una ceja.

Y vaciló.

¿Acaso Ichigo quería que le hiciera clases a su hermana menor?. Y ahora que lo mencionaba, ¿Ichigo tenía una hermana?. La miró de reojo mientras mantenía el suspenso.

Realmente no se parecían en nada, o bueno, la mala costumbre de llegar tarde.

Una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria se esbozó en su rostro impertérrito e intimidante.

Esto cambiaba las cosas.

"_Si quieres jugar, jugaremos Kurosaki"._

Carraspeó un momento y volvió a su cara esa afilada mirada del principio.

— Como sea, salga del aula.—Karin abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto en su lugar.

— ¿Y por qué?.—Toushiro dió un suspiro totalmente sarcástico a lo cual Karin lo miró indignada.

Segunda regla que rompía.

—¿No es obvio? Ha llegado tarde y además de todo, me esta quitando tiempo para hacer mi clase.—

— He llegado tarde porque me ha cerrado la puerta en la cara.—

Toushiro frunció el ceño.

"_Tal vez si se parecen un poco"._

— Cuando yo entre es cuando la clase empieza. Por lo tanto, te has quedado afuera.—Karin soltó unas maldiciones con total descaro hacia su persona. Abrió los ojos y golpeó la mesa levemente.

— Que niñata más desubicada. Haga el favor de retirarse.—

Karin lo miró de lo alto en su asiento. Frunció los labios y escuchó claramente a su hermana susurrando detrás de ella que dejara el asunto como estaba.

¿Pero quién se creía este cerebrito?. Llegando de manera sarcástica e implacable. Ordenando a que todos les prestaran atención.

Apretó aun más los labios.

Ella nunca se dejó mandar por nadie. Ni por su padre, ni siquiera su hermano que era al que le tenía un poco más de respeto que al último.

Además de todo, había tenido una mañana bastante agitada. Realmente no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia para soportar a algún idiota.

_Y viene este imbécil con aires de grandeza…_

Caminó lento hacia la puerta devolviéndole a cada instante la mirada de repulsión hacia él. Se detuvo justo antes de cerrar la puerta y Hitsugaya la miró con extraña curiosidad.

—¡Amargado!.—

* * *

—¡Karin-chan!.—Gritó Yuzu mientras la afirmaba del brazo y tiraba de el logrando que Karin suspirara cansada mientras bebía de su jugo. El campus estaba lleno de chicos jóvenes en grupos bastantes grandes mientras parecían comer todos juntos y hablar entre ellos. Gracias a dios las clases habían terminado pronto. —¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así al profesor nuevo?.—Karin frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba mejor en el árbol en el cual apoyaba la espalda. Se cruzó de brazos en pose enojada.

—¿Profesor nuevo?, ¡Bah! Es sólo un chico con problemas mentales graves.—

—¡Aun así! ¡Lo que le dijiste al final fue tan guay!.—Jinta alzó el puño sintiéndose orgulloso y sonreía a la par con Karin. —¡Si no dejaba ya el temita, juro que hubiera bajado y le hubiera volado las pelotas de una patada!.—

—¡Jinta-kun! ¡Ya te dije que dejaras las palabras feas!.—El pelirrojo suspiró resignado mientras bajaba la vista derrotado. Nunca podría negarle nada a su novia. Karin rió a carcajada limpia mientras levantaba la vista.

A pesar de que ya tenían 20 años cada uno, aun seguían siendo los mismos amigos de infancia. Con sus mismos problemas y juegos de niños. El único cambio en el grupo fue que al final Jinta se declaró a Yuzu y empezaron a salir hacía bastante poco tiempo. Incluso muchas veces, molestándolos a ambos, dijo que no durarían mucho, pero podía ver que los dos se querían demasiado para una relación tan pasable como las de muchos otros.

Suspiró resignada y con el tema rondándole en la cabeza, arrugó el ceño.

— No te sientas mal, Karin-chan. Algún día tendrás un novio.—La miró de reojo.

— Eso no te incumbe, Yuzu. Y ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso.— Yuzu sonrió amablemente mientras se estiraba cerca de ella para tomar un poco de sombra bajo el sol brillante de la tarde. La conocía tan bien. No por nada eran gemelas y realmente le daba miedo esa telepatía que tenía con ella de vez en cuando, mayormente cuando algo le molestaba. Suspiró agobiada.

_Algún día, tendré que salir con chicos y besarlos y--_

— Eso sucederá sólo si consigue a alguien que la soporte.—Karin se levantó y de un golpe lo dejó fuera de combate. Yuzu asintió aprobando la reacción de su hermana y comenzó a sermonearlo en el suelo.

Karin los miró con melancolía.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ella era una chica. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber nacido hombre para no tener estos problemas tan triviales y comunes que a pesar de ser así, no podía con ellos y le sacaban de quicio. El ser una chica un poco ahombrada le propinaba una reputación bastante pobre en lo que se refería al amor entre los chicos de la Universidad y mucho más entre todos los que conocía.

Su carácter fuerte y decidido era inquebrantable por ello le era muy difícil acercársele a los chicos con intenciones diferentes a pedir jugar con ellos futbol o baloncesto. Nunca le habían pedido una cita y a pesar de que lo había pensado, tampoco ella a otra persona. Muy diferente a Yuzu, quien con su personalidad adorable y tan femenina atraía a cualquiera como abejas a la miel. Aunque tuviera a Jinta y ella para protegerla, hubiera querido alguna vez algo así.

Estaba ligeramente celosa de su hermana.

Se sobresaltó al oír sonar y vibrar su teléfono móvil en sus vaqueros algo desgastados y lo tomó precipitadamente mientras veía que Yuzu y Jinta todavía peleaban en el pasto, bajo la sombra del árbol en donde pensaba tomar la siesta de la tarde. Contesto rápidamente.

—¿Diga?.— Una voz melodiosa se escuchó cantarina a través del aparato.

—_¡Hola!. Me preguntaba si querías venir a mi casa a comer algo, en modo de gratitud_.—Dió algunos pasos alejándose de Yuzu y Jinta. Se giró para mirarlos de reojo.

— No se haga problema. No es necesario.—

— _¡Moo!, y yo que he preparado tantos pastelillos… ¡No podré comerlos nunca!..._— Karin suspiró.

— Está bien. Iré ahora. Tengo tiempo libre después de esta clase. Nos vemos.—

* * *

Dió un mordisco rudo y contrajo todos los músculos de la mandíbula haciendo crujir los dientes, enojado.

"_Amargado"._

Frunció el ceño mientras volvía a meterse a la boca de manera glotona un pedazo de su hamburguesa.

Que estupidez.

¡El ni siquiera comía hamburguesa porque era comida basura!. Sólo hacía estas vulgaridades cuando estaba muy enojado y algo le estaba molestando de sobremanera.

"_Amargado"._

— Niña estúpida.—Agregó en tono casi venenoso y sorbeteó su bebida.

Su primer día en la Universidad había sido un total desastre por la Kurosaki. Después de haberla echado del aula, todo el mundo comenzó a susurrar y dejaron en claro que estaban completamente de acuerdo con ella. Eso resto muchos puntos de respeto a su persona. Seguramente ahora ya tenía algún apodo extraño y denigrante.

"_El señor amargado"._

Ah diablos. Como haría sufrir a esa niñata en su clase. Sea como sea, haría reprobarla en su materia, aunque fuese muy poco ético de su parte. Le importaba una verdadera mierda que dijesen los demás de él, pero esa niña, la pagaría con creces.

Abrumado en su propio enojo, se levantó del comedor exclusivo de profesores en la Universidad y con sus documentos en mano, se apresuró a salir. Ya no tenía más clases y aunque las tuviera, lo dejaría en manos de los demás. Estaba harto de ese día.

Apresuró aun más el paso y en minutos ya estaba en el aparcamiento terminando su bebida. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y metió todo desordenadamente en los asientos de atrás. Dió media vuelta y en menos de un segundo, manejaba estresado por las calles de Karakura.

Acariciándose las sienes y queriendo acostarse ya en su cama con una buena taza de café humeante, llego frenético a su "pequeña" casa.

Rebuscó las llaves en la guantera del auto y caminó todo el recorrido de arbustos y florecitas que les gustaban tanto a Matsumoto y se empeñaba en cuidarlas casi como a joyas. Y casi al instante sintió como su ceño fruncido comenzaba a relajarse.

Que bueno era estar en casa.

Y aunque le costara admitirlo, también le alegraba ver el semblante entusiasta de Matsumoto, pero era algo que no le diría nunca.

Giró la llave y al segundo Matsumoto estaba con su sonrisa de siempre y su nuevo afán de vestirse como sirvienta. La miró con fingida irritación.

— Vestirse así es vulgar.—Matsumoto rió por lo bajo y le mostró la lengua juguetonamente.

— Lo sé, pero me gusta.—Toushiro suspiró mientras se sacaba los zapatos y los dejaba en la entrada. Le pasó los documentos a ella. —¿Y cómo te fue en tu nuevo trabajo?.—

— Pésimo.—

— Lo supuse.—Caminó junto a él hasta el gran pasillo de la gigante mansión. Ambos llegaron a la cocina y como ya tenía previsto, la taza de café humeaba en la mesa. No pudo evitar la sonrisa. —¿Entonces nada nuevo hoy?.—

— No, nada nuevo, y tampoco bueno.—Se sentó y olfateó con gusto la amargura que expedían los granos de café recién machacados.

— Bueno, pues a mi me ha pasado algo.—Dió un sorbo corto y la miró indicando a que siguiera con su relato.—Unos idiotas babosos del mercado han querido propasarse conmigo.—

—¿Y eso es nuevo?, ¿O al menos, bueno?.—Matsumoto lo miró y suspiró con cansancio.

—¡Déjame terminar, Shirou-chan!.— Una venita se precipitó en su sien mientras seguía bebiendo café.—Es nuevo porque alguien me rescato.—

— Mm.—

Toushiro asintió sin prestar mayor atención mientras seguía sentado disfrutando de su paz al ver que Matsumoto desaparecía tras de él y escuchaba cerrarse la puerta de la cocina. Ruidosos pasos le alertaron y cuando levantó la mirada, la vió.

"_Hola, señor amargado"._

Fin Cap. 1

* * *

Millones de gracias a la gente que leyó el Fic y ahora lee esto!.

Criticas, tomatazos, atentados…. No duden en enviarlo.

Reviews~!

Atte. –Ryu-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!. Oh dios mío! Lamento la demora u_u. la verdad es que tenía planeado subir la continuación el día martes, pero mi semana simplemente estaba copada de cosas las cuales me dejaban a medio morir y en estado vegetal encima de mi cama. No podía hacerme ningún huequito para poder continuarla ya que me faltaban unas cosillas para poder subirla a FFnet pero no pude. Recién ahora, que mi familia salió a no sé donde y estoy sola en mi casa sin que nadie me moleste pude continuar. Después de esto me daré una buena siesta, lo sé.

Un millón de gracias a todos! 0 Realmente me suben el animo con tantos review`s! que bien recibida mi historia!. Estoy tan alegre!. Muchas-muchas gracias~ a todos!. Que bien pensar que la historia no sea tan Occ como pensaba que quedaría. Aunque todavía es muy pronto para hablar. Aun pienso que no lo hago bien con Toushiro porque no le tomo el gustillo a su comportamiento. Claramente es un poco amargado y enojón y todo, pero más allá de eso no lo he visto y tengo que inventarme sus reacciones a más o menos como podría ser él. Esto es culpa de que no sale mucho en el manga o si sale es en peleas o pequeñas cosas de las cuales no puedo sacar mucho. Y todavía no veo el anime xD. Creo que recién al final podrán decir si tuvo o no tanto Occ, pero aun así espero que sea de su agrado!.

* * *

Cap. 2

— ¡Shirou-chan explotó por la boca!.—La risa tremendamente burlesca de Matsumoto dejó en claro la vergonzosa situación en el cual se encontraba.

_Demonios._

El suelo mojado. Sus pantalones perfectamente limpios hechos un desastre. Sus labios ardiendo dolorosamente. La risa demasiado alta de Matsumoto que se revolcaba un poco más allá, cerca de Karin que insinuaba no reírse tapando su boca, pero que avistaba las lagrimas a punto de caer por las esquinas de sus ojos negros.

Si, era una imagen digna a recordar. Y que lo recordaran, porque él no volvería a mostrarse de manera más vergonzosa con lo que era ahora, su actual enemiga.

"_Si esto deja quemaduras graves, levantaré acciones legales."_

Internamente, se preguntó si ahora extendería el rumor y aparte de ser "Señor amargado" le añadirían algo como baboso o como dijo Matsumoto, el que explotaba o algo parecido. En caso de que fuera así, estaba seguro que no tendría piedad alguna contra la pelinegra.

Frunció el ceño. El maldito dolor de cabeza parecía darle punzadas a pobre cerebro aun más fuerte que antes. Levantó la mirada y casi al instante Matsumoto dejó de reír y se apresuró a traer un vaso de agua para tranquilizar el ardor de Toushiro.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.—Preguntó de muy mala manera a Karin, la cual atinó a hacer un gesto burlesco y cruzarse de brazos, desafiante.

— Matsumoto-san me ha invitado a comer por agradecimiento al salvarla de unos idiotas. ¿Acaso tienes problemas de oído aparte de no poder cerrar bien la boca para beber?.—

— No, sólo que la impresión que me diste fue tan fuerte y horrible que me hizo hacer algo asqueroso.—Ambos fruncieron el ceño y Matsumoto casi pudo jurar que vió fuego saliendo de ambos.

Enarcó una ceja, algo confusa. A Toushiro no le había visto tan violento con alguna persona desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ya de por si era bastante frío con sus cercanos, pero era por el simple hecho de no saber como expresar sus sentimientos, aun así nunca se había comportado de manera tan brusca, y mucho menos con una mujer, que se podría decir que era un poco más cortés con ellas.

¿Pero ese odio tan abierto hacia una chica?.

— ¿Acaso… ustedes dos se conocen?.—

—¡Por desgracia!.—bramó Toushiro secándose la cara y ropa con el pañuelo que, gracias a dios, se había salvado del café y estaba completamente seco. Su mano golpeó fuertemente la mesa, enojado. — Es la molestosa chica de mi clase. No, de mi clase no, ¡Haré lo que sea para sacarte de ahí!.—Karin abrió los ojos.

— ¿Sacarme de tu clase?. ¿Y desde cuándo he estado en tu clase?. Me acuerdo perfectamente de haber estudiado la flora de los alrededores de la Universidad cuando en realidad me tocaba Anatomía con un buen profesor. ¡Encantada me largo de tu clase!.—Toushiro se levantó precipitadamente y se acercó a Karin.

Matsumoto se acercó con ojos brillosos ante la pelea que comenzaba a desarrollarse de manera tan natural.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía una niñata a tratarlo de semejante manera?. ¡¿Quién se creía que era?. ¡¿Acaso no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo?.

Él era Toushiro Hitsugaya. Un hombre de criterios. Poderoso en todo aspecto. Muy peligroso con sus enemigos. ¡Inteligente como nadie!.

¿Y una chica malcriada venía y le decía lo que se le viniera en gana a él?. ¿Acaso lo conocía?. ¿Cómo osaba a enfrentarse a él de esa manera?. Sólo le bastaba mover un mísero dedo para hacer de su futura vida una mierda. Si quería podía hacer que su carrera se fuera a pique y hasta tal vez, mover conexiones para que no le dieran empleo en ningún lado, y lograr que consiguiera un trabajo mal pagado, con un jefe bastardo que le obligaría a trabajar más horas de lo que fuera legal.

Definitivamente él acabaría con ella.

Y en ese momento, mirándola a los ojos de manera áspera y dura, como nunca había hecho antes, se sintió levemente cohibido pero a la vez, interesado.

Por primera vez se sintió aturdido al mirar los ojos de una chica. No porque fuera una mujer, sino porque era la primera vez que alguien le devolvía la mirada sin sentir miedo de él.

Podía ver claramente que no permitiría que la pisotearan y mucho menos alguien como él. Como su orgullo casi llegaba a los cielos y que no seria vencida sin antes dar una buena pelea.

Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. Titubeante.

"_¿No…. No tiene miedo de mi?."_

Por fin se dió cuenta de que la chica no sólo era una de las tantas basuras que encontraba en su camino, y también que no sólo sentía un enorme rechazo contra ella. Era una enemiga de quien temer. Un verdadero obstáculo en su vida había aparecido con ella.

— ¿Qué?. ¿Me mataras con la mirada o algo?.—Respondió con una sonrisa de lado, dignamente y sin perder la postura enfadada.

Definitivamente él acabaría con ella, pero ahora recientemente notaba lo difícil que sería.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa de lado.

Se le presentaba un desafío o tal vez otra apuesta, la cual _no_ dudaría en ganarla a toda costa.

Pues él nunca perdía.

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. La miró con la burla bailando en los ojos.

— Mañana. Un ensayo de mil paginas sobre la anatomía del hombre y mujer.—

Karin abrió los ojos al igual que la boca, despareciendo su postura engreída. Apretó los puños y antes de gritarle como diablos podría hacer semejante trabajo para mañana, Toushiro pasó de largo por la puerta de la cocina con aun su sonrisa socarrona. Matsumoto sonrió mientras lo veía alejarse para después ver a Karin.

Y no sería hora de perder todavía.

* * *

Al fin.

Paz.

La Kurosaki se había ido hacia apenas un par de horas después de su encuentro en la cocina, donde nuevamente se repetía en la mente que él había ganado.

Suspiró con regocijo con el pensamiento mientras leía abiertamente un libro el cual no tenía idea de que trataba. Sólo recordar la cara de odio que había puesto Karin hacia él, le llenaba la cabeza y lograba dejarlo extasiado y totalmente satisfecho con su, al parecer, ultra mejorado día. Claro, ella lo había echado a perder desde un principio, entonces debía pagar.

Que ingeniosa idea el de mandarle trabajo extra por indemnización, además de todo, estaba seguro que no acabaría para mañana, a lo que conllevaba que ella ya comenzaría el semestre con una nota deficiente. Definitivamente lo volvería hacer si seguía molestándolo en clases, o como amenaza.

O tal vez, sólo por fastidiarla.

Suspiró nuevamente, mientras pasaba de hoja amenamente en su oficina privada en casa, sin que nadie le molestara. El cuarto gigante estaba casi empapelado por librerías llenas y mucho papel suelto, pero ordenadamente en su lugar. Mapas, telescopios, un lugar en completo silencio y todo lo necesario para que un abnegado al estudio creciera feliz en ese lugar. Uno que otro florero alegraba el lugar entre tantos libros polvorientos, que llenos de flores de colores daba un poco de vida. A pesar de que había sido claro en que Matsumoto no debía ni pasarse por ahí igualmente aparecía varias veces al día a ver como estaba o para buscarle conversa.

Como ahora.

— ¡Toushiro-chan!.—El ambiente relajado y hasta su buen humor decayó con el tono meloso que había utilizado para llamarlo. Casi sintió como morían algunas neuronas con la mención del "Chan" y se refregó con ímpetu las sienes. Bueno, al menos comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?.— Entró sonrientemente y con una bandeja en mano. Su vestimenta provocadora le provocó el tic en el ojo y rápidamente se enterró en la lectura seria de su libro. El olor a café logró mantenerlo cautivo.

— Pensé que estarías cansado.—Tomó la taza entre sus manos y bebió tranquilamente. Su afán por la cafeína lo mataría algún día, pero simplemente ya se le había convertido en un vicio, y además, Matsumoto se encargaba de hacer el café más delicioso que había probado. Levanto la vista hacia ella mirándola de reojo. Parecía conocerlo bastante bien.

— Mm.— Matsumoto sonrió. –Algo.—

— ¿Quieres algo más?.—

— No. Puedes irte.—

Matsumoto sonrió nuevamente y sentada frente a él, comenzó a juguetear con las cosas encima del escritorio con mirada inocente y sin dejar de curvar los labios hacia arriba. Dió una risilla baja y tomó un lápiz con el cual comenzó a garabatear en una hoja suelta.

No se iría.

Suspiró fuertemente y el ceño se le inclinó levemente.

Matsumoto le conocía bastante bien. Y él a ella.

Se sabía al derecho y revés todo lo de ella. Y justamente ahora el comportamiento que estaba teniendo era demasiado obvio para él.

Y sólo significaba una cosa.

— Escúpelo, ¿Quieres?.—

"_Problemas."_

Matsumoto abrió los ojos indignada y se apuntó con fingido resentimiento.

— ¿A qué te refieres?.—

Toushiro arrugó aun más el ceño. La paz y tranquilidad se había ido a la mierda.

_Excelente._

Matsumoto hizo un mohín.

— ¡Shirou-chan!. — Se levantó efusivamente y se acercó al aludido. — ¡Quiero que Karin-chan venga nuevamente a la casa!.—Toushiro enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Estás loca?. ¿Acaso no la has visto?. Yo no tengo idea de si esta vacunada o algo. Puede que tenga rabia.—

Matsumoto golpeó levemente su hombro.

— ¡Que malo!. Además, tú causaste que ella te odie. Es tú culpa.—Toushiro levantó ambas cejas, indignado.

— Pues claro. Es una tonta y me desagrada.—Matsumoto suspiró y volvió a sentarse enfrente de él. Parecía obvio que tuviera que mantener una mala relación con ella. Verdaderamente era un idiota que pensaba que los demás eran basuras comparado con él. Y no cambiaría nunca si mantenía esa mentalidad. Y justamente cuando llegaba el condimento que necesitaba para cambiar eso, se rehusaba a cooperar.

Le miró inquisitivamente mientras él parecía tranquilo leyendo su libro grande y pesado. Claro, ella no le había comentado nada de lo que tenía pensado para su futuro, pero eso era lo divertido del plan, ¿no?.

Tal vez debería cambiar de táctica.

— ¿Tanto te desagrada?.--

Toushiro suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para resumir todos los aspectos que, él pensaba, negativos en Karin. Y se encontró con algo que le causó un poco de aversión.

—…Totalmente.—Dijo no muy seguro a lo cual Matsumoto pareció interesarle.

Si. Él le desagradaba totalmente, ¿no?.

Porque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué era lo que tanto hizo Karin para molestarle y que sintiera ese repudio que sentía tan profundamente por ella?.

Y comenzaron a bombardearle los pensamientos.

"_Llegó tarde a mi clase."_

Efectivamente, Karin Kurosaki había llegado tarde a su primera clase que impartía en la universidad Rukongai de Karakura.

¿Pero eso era razón de desagrado?.

No. Ya que a pesar de que le molestara que ella hubiera llegado tarde a la clase, desde un principio había pensado que no valía la pena estar ahí. El simple hecho de ser obligado por una apuesta era tan bajo que no le propinaba ninguna satisfacción propia. Había ido con el pensamiento de que debía hacerlo porque debía.

Si cualquier joven-adolecente no entendía la materia y le iba mal, a él prácticamente le daba igual. De contrario, si alguien salía con buenas calificaciones y podía llamarse a si mismo "exitoso" en su ramo, también le daba igual. Él enseñaría y ellos aprenderían. Como había pensado, simplemente iba realizar su clase y punto. Las variaciones que salieran de ello le tenían sin cuidado.

Entonces no le había molestado que Karin llegara tarde a clases.

"_Pero me faltó el respeto."_

Esa era una razón de molestia, pero ahora que lo pensaba, también no era para tanto.

Como había llegado a la conclusión de que sólo iba para pagar una apuesta, el hecho de que los respetaran tampoco le importaba mucho. Sólo era una relación maestro-alumno a la cual él también dejaba como eso. No tenía intenciones de hacerse amigos de niños alcohólicos en la etapa de que sólo quieren sexo desenfrenado, por eso no buscaba una relación fuera de lo que era su trabajo.

A lo que llevaba lo del respeto, que si se lo preguntaban diría sinceramente que tampoco los respetaba a ellos ya que el respeto se ganaba. Definitivamente no tenía tiempo para querer el respeto de esos jóvenes que, estaba seguro, no serían nada en la vida. Entonces tampoco le importaba que ellos le respetaran a él, siendo que nunca más los vería después de terminar con la tonta apuesta. Otro punto menos.

Pero de ahí, ya se le acababan las causas de posible odio hacia la Kurosaki.

¿Entonces por qué?.

¿Por qué le desagradaba tanto?.

Su personalidad le molestaba un poco, pero tampoco podía darse el gusto de hablar mal a sus espaldas ya que apenas y había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras de lo que llevaba el día completo. Una, porque la había sacado de clases y otra, porque se encerró en su cuarto para no tener más encuentros hasta que ella se fuera de su casa. Ni siquiera se podía definir como "digna" la conversación que tuvieron en la cocina, que fue lo que más habla tuvo.

No podía decir "Me desagrada porque si", ya que era una respuesta bastante insulsa que se regodeaba en lo mismo. Era tonto y denigrante decir algo tan poco ético para él.

Debía buscar la causa por la cual le molestaba tanto Karin. ¡Incluso pensar en ella le enojaba y lograba que le diera un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios!.

Definitivamente no sería derrotado por algo tan trivial como una causa.

Arrugó el ceño y notó como Matsumoto había comenzado a hablar minutos atrás mientras él estaba metido en sus pensamientos tan profundamente que no pudo darse cuenta de ello. Parecía animada y eufórica mientras parloteaba con bastante rapidez y su mirada centelleaba cuando le miraba.

Estuvo callado algunos segundos aun con el pensamiento ido.

—¿Entonces?. ¿Aceptas?. — Matsumoto puso su mejor sonrisa mientras juntaba ambas manos pidiendo por favor una respuesta positiva a sus deseos. Toushiro le miró confundido.

—Si. No. ¿Qué?.—

* * *

Se había levantado temprano para no pillar la congestión que se hacía en toda la calle principal cerca de las 7:30 AM y para poder llegar lo más temprano al trabajo ya que le tocaba a primera hora su clase. Estacionó con cuidado en su nuevo lugar y caminó apresurado a su, también, nueva oficina.

Gracias a dios no se habían demorado tanto en hacer el papeleo en la Universidad con su llegada y ahora podía regodearse en los beneficios que recibía por ser profesor y que no tuvo la oportunidad de tener el primer día. El ser un renombrado niño prodigio tenía sus ventajas para todos los trabajos y sin excepciones.

Suspiró satisfecho cuando hubo ordenado todo en su nuevo lugar de trabajo y se sentó esperando a su desagradable invitada que justamente abría la puerta con unas apreciables ojeras negras bajo sus parpados cansados. Su cara estaba completamente descompuesta al verlo con esa sonrisa de lado que mantenía su cara arrogante.

Lo estaba gozando.

— Buenos días, Kurosaki.—Karin emitió un bufido algo exasperado a lo cual terminó en una palabrota en voz baja hacia Toushiro. Se sentó enfrente de él logrando que pudiera avistar unas cuantas carpetas debajo de su antebrazo, a lo cual seguramente una de ellas sería su trabajo de investigación. Volvió a sonreír. —¿No saludas o no sabes que normalmente se hace en la mañana como a modo de empezar el día de buena forma?.—

— No saludo porque no tengo un buen día ¿Ok?.—Una vena se precipitó en su sien pero mantuvo su sonrisa. Estaba dudando el que no odiaba su actitud de mierda ya que no soportaría estar más tiempo a solas con Karin nuevamente en su vida.

— Por respeto al menos.—

— Bah, no te tengo ni una pizca de respeto y tú a mí tampoco. Deja las boberías para más tarde, ¿Quieres?. —

Bien, ya era suficiente.

— El trabajo.—Dijo con voz llena de enojo mientras levantaba la mano y la extendía pidiendo la carpeta. Ciertamente la chica tenía algo que le molestaba de sobremanera y que le haría perder los estribos. — Dámelo.—

Karin suspiró cansadamente.

— _No _lo hice.—

Toushiro abrió los ojos.

— ¿No… No lo has hecho?. —

— ¡Claro que no!. Tengo que trabajar, tengo que estudiar, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Y no tengo tiempo para hacer trabajos idiotas a lo cual tú tampoco podrías hacerlo en un insignificante día y que simplemente me has obligado porque se te ha venido en gana hacerme la vida imposible, ¿Sabes?.—Se levantó de la silla tranquilamente y dándose media vuelta, comenzó a retirarse de la sala.—Nos vemos. —

Ahora si que sentía que le hervía la sangre.

¡¿De que servía molestarla si ella lograba darle vuelta al asunto para molestarlo a él? ¡¿Qué satisfacción sentía después de esto?. Se suponía que ella vendría arrastrándose para entregar el trabajo por el cansancio o que por último, le pediría más plazo a lo que él ya tenía preparado algo aun peor.

Pero el que no hiciera nada y que se fuera tranquilamente no estaba en sus planes.

Apretó los puños y se levantó de un salto, caminó rápidamente y cerró la puerta antes de que Karin abandonara su oficina. La acorraló contra la pared y le apretó el brazo.

Ahora ya sabía por qué le molestaba tanto Karin.

— Ni se te ocurra que esto quedara así. Me encargaré de que hagas el maldito trabajo aunque tengas que hacerlo enfrente mío, ¿Me oíste?.—Karin Sonrió.

— Espera sentadito a que lo haga.—

Hitsugaya sonrió igualmente.

— Claro que esperare sentado, porque lo harás enfrente mío. En mi casa.—

— ¡¿Qué?. ¡¿Estás loco?. ¡Eres bastante idiota si piensas qu—

Karin abrió los ojos y sintió que su enojo desapareció completamente dejándola aturdida.

Karin Kurosaki le molestaba tanto porque sí. Simplemente debía molestarla y hacerla sentir mal. Le daba igual si sonaba idiota y poco ético, pero no soportaba que su comportamiento fuera diferente al de las otras personas las cuales sólo bajaban la vista y obedecían todo lo que el decía. Estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo tuviera miedo de él y que nadie se revelara como ahora hacía Karin. La odiaba por presencia.

Le molestaba su rebeldía. Su comportamiento tan particular y por sobre todo, le molestaba que se pareciera tanto a él.

Por eso simplemente para acallar el estúpido tono de su voz, dejarla tonta y de paso, que le odiara más, le había plantado un beso.

Un largo y furioso beso para después echarla de la oficina y continuar con su día bastante más libre de enojo y con una callada Karin atendiendo su clase.

Pero que inteligente era.

Fin Cap. 2

* * *

Uh, estoy pensando seriamente de que los besos en mis Fics comienzan a hacerse cada vez más tempranos en las historias. xD. Ahhh! Debe ser el tiempo que me demoré en escribirlo o algo, pero a mi parecer, el cap. no me ha convencido mucho. Creo que más que todo, este capitulo a sido de tipo que une a más capítulos y que en fin, moldea la historia.

Me he lanzado con el beso tan pronto y tengo dudas al respecto de si debí ponerlo o no tan rápido… aunque creo que se entiende que no es para nada un beso de amor. xDDD. Uh, lamento si no les gustó eso.

Otra cosa, actualizaré más pronto!. xDD, es que no quiero que se hagan una idea falsa de mi. Me gusta actualizar los Fics al menos 2 veces al mes, normalmente a la quincena y después los 30. Si me demoro más es por culpa de los estudios que no me dejan tiempo para escribir… Aunque si debo ser sincera, mis actualizaciones irán bastante lento en lo que sería el resto del año, pero habría una mejora para vacaciones de invierno o verano. A todo esto, nunca dejaría una historia a medias que a mi también me molesta que lo hagan otras personas… Así que por favor, no se enojen si me demoro un poco! .

**MaFer**: Muchas gracias por el review! espero que te guste también este capitulo y que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho por él. Si es asi, lo siento u_u. Muchas gracias por decir que te gustó mi fic! ah, me sonrojo-me sonrojo!. Que bien que te hayas reído tanto!. xDD, déjame decirte que cuando pusiste lo de pudín…ah, yo también me rio con eso…xDD. Simplemente no puedo con esa palabra xD. Muchas gracias por la espera!. Saluditos y abrazos!.

Bien, me he alargado mucho. Besitos y abrazos a todos!. Nos leemos pronto!

Reviews~!

Atte. –Ryu-


	3. Chapter 3

¡Bien!. Me demoré un poquito, pero ni tanto creo yo, eso sí, si me demoré algunos días más para subirlo, fue culpa de que hubo un problema con la internet pero fue culpa de la empresa u_u. xDD, claro, echándole la culpa a los demás… No, pero es verdad.

Una cosa que va más a aclaración y que debí de poner al principio del Fic… Es que esta historia está centrada en la pareja principal, quiero decir, Hitsugaya y Karin. No quiero poner otras parejas como IchigoxRukia o IchigoxOrihime u otras que varían con respecto a esa pareja, ya que estoy segura que más de la mitad de los lectores del HitsuKarin son Ichiruki y que difieren en mis gustos. Por eso y para evitar problemas, me centraré sólo en ellos dos… a lo más otras secundarias pero que no creo molesten a nadie. Eso, agradezco la comprensión.

* * *

Cap 3

"_Vamos"._

Eso fue lo que le dijo tan altaneramente cuando casi al segundo habían tocado las campanadas para poder retirarse de la Universidad Rukongai. Parado en el marco de la puerta con aires arrogantes y con su maleta oscura colgando desde su hombro sujeto por la mano derecha, dándole una pose de chulito que nadie podría quitarle en la vida.

En seguida la mar de murmullos se presentó llenando la sala e incluso con el mismo profesor de Lenguas extranjeras que acababa su clase lo miró impresionado, y se quedó esperando a ver a quién se refería.

Su incomodidad aumentó bastante más que desde un principio y se detuvo en su tarea de guardar sus cosas. Se sintió mucho más cohibida y su hermana gemela debió de darse cuenta ya que pudo distinguir su mano encima de la suya.

Incluso Yuzu se le había acercado minutos antes de su encuentro con Toushiro para preguntarle si algo malo había sucedido ya que había tenido un mal presentimiento con respecto a ella. Karin sólo lo negó, pero después se dió cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado evidente ya que hasta Jinta tenía en sus ojos preocupación en vez de burla como siempre solía ser.

Era simplemente para no creérselo.

Se había preguntado todo el resto del día si estaba hablando en serio cuando dijo "Harás el trabajo en mi casa." después de robarle su primer beso. Realmente desechó la idea cuando al segundo había cruzado su cabeza.

No podía ser que se presentara después de haber hecho algo como eso y sin sentir un poco de vergüenza como a ella le estaba pasando, ¿no?.

Toushiro había comenzado a mirarla sin descanso, dejando en claro que no se iría y que sí cumpliría con lo que había prometido desde el principio de su horrible día.

Sin más se levantó pesadamente de su asiento, acallando los casi inexistentes murmullos al ver que era ella a quien llamaba. Toushiro se hizo a un lado y cuando pasó, cerró la puerta tras de si con su misma cara afilada y malhumorada de siempre, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Y ahora iba manejando en silencio al frente suyo ya que no se había atrevido a sentarse al lado de él.

Si, definitivamente era para no creérselo.

— ¿Cómo…Cómo se te ocurrió venir a mi clase?. ¿Estás loco?. ¿Sabías que pueden echarte si saben que te estás enrollando con una estudiante?.—

Toushiro ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Y con quién me estoy enrollando?.—

Fue tan claro que hasta le dolió su pregunta. El beso desde el principio había sido simplemente para molestarla y confundirla. No significaba nada de nada y el simple hecho de insinuar que podría tomarse como que ambos tenían algo más allá de lo que sería formal, se eliminaba de inmediato.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa de gozo que la llenó de repente.

¡Dios!. ¡Había estado tan asustada!.

Cuando Toushiro le había besado había quedado tan confundida que ni siquiera había reaccionado para darle un buen bofetón por su atrevimiento. Había sentido muchas cosas ya que de por si, este era su primer beso, pero que no valía la pena recordar. Ni siquiera un poco de enojo le había aparecido en todo el trayecto del día porque estuvo demasiado ocupada pensando en que rayos significaba lo pasado entre ambos.

No por nada Yuzu se empeñaba en contarle amorosas y felices historias de amor que a ella poco le importaban y que hacía simplemente para que su interés se acrecentara. Había sido clara que un beso era una muestra verdadera de que le gustabas a alguien. Y era precisamente eso lo que le atormentaba tanto.

Pero no contaba que el beso había sido dado por Hitsugaya Toushiro. Lo que le daba otro sentido completamente diferente.

Por eso se alegraba tanto y a la vez sentía como el enojo parecía brotar despacio pero seguro dentro de ella. Toushiro debió de haberlo hecho para dejar en claro quien mandaba, y además de todo, al ser su primer beso, lo recordaría con bastante molestia.

Sólo lo había hecho por venganza y eso le hacía sentir tan liviana.

Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ella, después de sacar su conclusión, lo dejaría pasar sin decir nada. Ahora le tocaba a ella hacer su jugada sucia.

— Besas horrible. Realmente necesito lavarme los dientes cuando llegue porque sino vomitaré todo este maldito auto.—

Toushiro sonrió de lado mientras a lo lejos se veía parte de su mansión.

— Cállate.—

* * *

Pasó nuevamente la hoja del nuevo libro que leía sin prestarle mucha atención. Frunció el ceño al sentir que no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo el gran manual que parecía referirse a las reacciones impulsivas en ciertas situaciones.

Ya que en ningún lado salía algo con besar a alguien.

Frunció aun más el ceño y leyó rápidamente tratando de ver donde se encontraba la explicación a su problema, pero nada.

Se había sentido inteligente casi la primera hora después de su acto tan inapropiado de su parte, para después caer en la conclusión de que realmente era bastante estúpido.

Besar a Karin…

¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?.

Toda la mañana estuvo con dolor de estomago, y al borde de un colapso nervioso producto de su reacción tan idiota. Nunca se imaginó en su vida hacer algo así por estar tan enojado. Y gracias a dios que Karin había sido inteligente y no había pensado que por esto a él le atraía o algo así…

Ya que algo más estúpido que su reacción de ahora, era que le gustara Karin…

_Demonios, eso sí que era imbécil_.

Hacia mucho que no le atraía ninguna mujer, y no pensaba cambiar de opinión hoy, ni dentro de todo el tiempo que fuera posible. No es que tuviera aversión a ellas o algo así, simplemente que había sido testigo al ver como un gran hombre, inteligente y fuerte de carácter, se desmoronaba con la mujer que le gustaba rondándole a su lado, hasta parecer un completo…

Mono desorientado. Si, eso era Ichigo.

Arrugó las comisuras de los labios al recordar su cara embobada.

Fue en ese punto que perdió todo su respeto por él.

Y era porque no quería verse así es que prefería mantener una lejana relación con todas las mujeres que le rodeaban. Matsumoto era una excepción ya que no era su tipo y la encontraba un poco loca para su gusto, y además sabía de antemano que nada podría suceder entre ellos.

En cambio Karin...

Karin era su enemiga, así que era bastante improbable que le gustara o se enamorara de ella. Además la encontraba bastante desgarbada como mujer, nada femenina y demasiado bruta. No tenía nada que pudiera gustarle o que buscara él en una mujer. Era simplemente un hombre con vestido. No. Era un hombre solamente ya que ni siquiera le había visto luciendo un vestido o algo parecido.

Si realmente llegara a enamorarse de alguien, tenía pensado que fuera una persona digna y educada, una buena mujer y sin tener que ser demasiado bella, ya que la simplicidad era bastante apreciado por él.

En cambio Karin sacaba todo lo malo de su persona.

¿Cuándo se vió tan enojado hasta perder la cordura? Nunca. Nunca había dejado que los problemas le sobrepasaran y siempre estuvo calmado logrando que todo se resolviera de manera favorable para él. Así era Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Y ahora llegaba ella y prácticamente tiraba todo por la borda. Bonita manera de perder su esencia que besándola. Simplemente odiaba el efecto que causaba en él.

Por otro lado, siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido como si le molestara todo y su actitud de mierda que tenía con él y al parecer con el mundo que odiaba. Ya le había escuchado decir palabrotas contra otras personas y tenía entendido que más de la mitad de los alumnos que se encontraban en la Universidad le tenían miedo.

Karin era precisamente todo menos una _delicada_ mujer.

Lo único que podía destacar de ella era que parecía tener al menos, un poco de inteligencia. Cuando comenzó a tener problemas con Karin, no dudó en buscar defectos o debilidades para poder atacar y en eso dio con su promedio de notas. Podía decir abiertamente que había quedado impresionado.

Todos sus promedios eran los mejores de las respectivas clases. Definitivamente sobresalía entre todos sus compañeros a pesar de tener tan mala reputación. Era bueno saber que su enemiga no era tonta, ya que así hacía las cosas más interesantes.

Carraspeó molesto al sentir que estaba pensando demasiado bien de ella.

Por eso ésta era la única vez alababa su rapidez de mente al no tomar las cosas como no eran. Le había quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

Frunció el ceño y bajó un poco el libro entre sus manos para mirar de reojo como trabajaba. Parecía realmente dedicada a terminar con lo mandado por él. Suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios. Al menos, parecía ganar esta ronda.

— Bien. Me cansé.—Toushiro borró rápidamente la sonrisa y haciéndose el desentendido, la miró nuevamente. Karin sonrió. — Tengo que irme.—

— ¿Terminaste?.— Cerró el libro levemente impresionado y alzó la mano para poder tomar el trabajo, a lo cual Karin le quitó rápidamente.

— No. Dije "Me cansé", no "Terminé".—Toushiro frunció más el ceño.

Ya empezaba de nuevo…

— Entonces termínalo. Al menos quiero la mitad del trabajo listo.—

— Tengo que ir a trabajar.—Toushiro enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Trabajar? ¿Tú?.—Karin rodó los ojos al oír el tono tan despectivo que utilizaba. — ¿Y para que trabajaría alguien como tú?.—

— Son cosas mías. No te incumbe en lo más mínimo.—Toushiro se levantó mientras ella también lo hacía. –Además estoy segura que Yuzu estará preocupada por mi. Debo ir ayudarla con mi padre.—

Toushiro evaluó la situación. Era verdad que se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y sería peligroso en la noche. Titubeó ante el pensamiento de llevarla a su casa. Claro que no haría algo como eso. A él le daba igual o si le importara, Karin volvería a decirle que no era asunto suyo.

— ¿Y me importa a mi eso?.— La sonrisa de Karin se borró rápidamente y una mueca de desagrado se instaló en su cara.

_Pero que arrogante era._

— _No._ Definitivamente no te importa. Al igual que a mi me importa este trabajo de mierda.—Y dándose la vuelta, salió de la habitación sin antes tirarle el trabajo por la cabeza.

* * *

Dobló tranquilamente la esquina y admiró desde lejos como aparecía el techo de su casa. Se detuvo abruptamente y un suspiro agotador se hizo presente.

_Nuevamente tenía que volver a su hogar._

Emprendió camino lentamente mientras comenzaban a llenarle la cabeza los mismos pensamientos desde hacia bastante tiempo ya.

"Karin trabajaba siempre que podía en una cafetería cercana al centro de Karakura para al menos, tener un poco de dinero para ella y sus cosas."

O eso era lo que pensaba Yuzu y su padre.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que ella estaba trabajando y esforzándose al máximo, era porque en realidad estaba ahorrando para cualquier cosa que saliera a futuro.

_O irse a vivir sola._

No es que le molestara vivir con ellos y extrañamente ya había comenzado a acostumbrarse a las locuras de su padre. Pero desde que Ichigo se había ido de la casa, algo en ella había cambiado.

Era ella quien ahora lideraba a todos ahí. Ahora era ella quien tenía que proteger a su familia. Pronto tendría que seguir los pasos de su hermano. Ya Ichigo tenía sus propios problemas y a pesar de que le dio bastante pena que dejara la casa, sabía que algún día ella también lo haría, así como Yuzu.

Era la primera vez en años que sentía miedo.

Siempre se supo que Karin era una chica madura, y hasta ella misma lo creyó así. Pero ahora que se daba cuenta, era bastante difícil ser una adulta.

Terminaría su carrera y después tendría que trabajar. Tener una casa y hasta una familia. Sentía que las responsabilidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ella sin poder hacer nada para evitarlas.

Si se lo preguntaran ahora y ella siendo sincera, diría que no quería irse de casa, que le gustaría estar con su padre y Yuzu, y hasta tener de vuelta a Ichigo para siempre si fuera posible. Quería volver a ser niña y sólo preocuparse por ganar el partido de futbol del viernes próximo, o estar en el dilema de si había reprobado el examen anterior de matemáticas.

Sentía que todo el mundo estaba expectante por lo que haría. Como que si todo el mundo supiera que ella, como era madura, tendría que dejar el nido dignamente y hasta se pensaría que estaba harta de estar con su familia. Y sentía que así debía ser.

Era un paso que le daba miedo dar. Como cuando Ichigo dijo en una tarde, mientras cenaban, que se iría a vivir solo y no se preocuparan por él. Ella también le habría gustado decir algo igual con la misma determinación que su hermano y que sentía que empezaba a faltarle.

Ya se había mostrado como una persona autosuficiente, y ahora que le tocaba serlo, sentía un poco de miedo.

Por eso ahorraba. Ya sabía que pronto debía irse de casa. No quería dejar a Yuzu a cargo de su padre, pero sabía de antemano que Yuzu sería la que más estaría cerca de él.

Se sentía tonta cada vez que pensaba en lo mismo y caer en cuenta que sí le daba miedo, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y pensar en estupideces.

_Tales como que imaginar lo fácil que le fue a Toushiro dejar a sus padres y que ella tanto le costaba._

Arrugó levemente la nariz con el pensamiento y giró la cabeza sintiéndose amargada.

Sólo era unos cuantos años mayor que ella y ya tenía una casa tan grande como una mansión por sus propios méritos, como le había contado Matsumoto. Eso quería decir que desde pequeño él había sido mucho más valiente y pudo salir adelante tal vez sin tener los sentimientos tan molestosos que tenía ahora ella. Lo que le producía un poco de contradicción.

Le admiraba pero a la vez se sentía celosa. No quería decir abiertamente que le asombraba su determinación, por ello cuando se lo preguntaba internamente, se decía que estaba celosa de él, contrarrestando el pensamiento tan bueno que le estaba propinando a Toushiro.

Ahogó todas sus reflexiones y con paso firme, llegó enfrente a su casa.

No, definitivamente él no le ganaría en algo. Saldría adelante borrando sus miedos y sería aun más exitosa que él solamente para restregárselo en la cara.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia le alumbró la cara y se sintió rápidamente con los ánimos renovados.

— ¡Karin-chan!.—Abrió los ojos cuando una borrosa silueta saltaba a sus brazos desde los arbustos y sentía sus lloriqueos. Sonrió maternalmente mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a Yuzu para detener sus gimoteos. — ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡Si no llegabas en cinco minutos más, llamaba a la policía para que fueran a buscarte!.—

— Bah, a mí nunca me pasaría algo, Yuzu. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para golpear al idiota de Toushiro si tratara de hacerme algo raro.—

Yuzu levantó la cara aun con pequeñas gotas en las esquinas de sus grandes ojos y la miró con alerta.

— ¿Entonces si estabas con Hitsugaya-sensei?.—Karin abrió la boca y la cerró con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

¡Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos con Toushiro que se le había olvidado que él la había sacado de clases de manera muy extraña!. Estaba más que claro que Yuzu debía de estar creando toda una situación embarazosa en su mente.

_Mierda…_

Se suponía que le mentiría un poco para decirle que sólo le había sacado para hablarle porque le había faltado el respeto y después de eso, se había ido a dar una vuelta por ahí. Estaba segura que Yuzu creería todo ya a sabiendas de cómo se trataban los dos.

—…No.—

—Mentirosa.—Karin abrió los ojos al ver como Yuzu retrocedía y en su cara se veía claramente diversión e incluso, emoción.

— ¿Y para que querría yo estar con ese idiota?.—

— Te gusta.— Karin nuevamente abrió los ojos como platos.

_Ni siquiera me ha escuchado…_

Suspiró fuertemente y se llevó la mano a su cabello para acariciarlo débilmente.

¿Qué haría ahora?.

Cuando a Yuzu se le metía algo a la cabeza, le era muy difícil sacárselo, a pesar de hacerlo a costa de mentiras que funcionaban bastante bien con ella por ser tan ingenua. Y Aunque no le gustaba mentir, sabía que debería hacerlo.

Estaba segura que al menos toda la Universidad completa ya debía de recorrer el rumor de que "El amargado profesor de Anatomía estaba enrollándose con la matona." Y podría jurar que Yuzu estaba tan metida en ese simple chisme, que le sería imposible ahora contradecirle siendo que ella misma se había tirado al agua prácticamente diciéndole que sí había estado con él.

Era obvio. Hasta ella lo pensó en un principio siendo que definitivamente no se llevaba por los rumores, pero simplemente parecía ser así. Ya había escuchado un montón de veces decir a Yuzu que si alguien iba a buscar después de clases a una persona para irse juntos, era porque algo tenían entre manos.

_Es verdad que se nos fuimos juntos, pero de ahí a tener algo…_

No lo quería admitir, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo bastante mal para ella. Definitivamente desmentir algo así se le haría bastante difícil.

_Pero…_

¿Necesariamente debía desmentirlo?. Estaba claro que Yuzu no se lo pondría fácil y si lo negaba estaría a todas horas preguntando y mirándola en clases de anatomía para ver algo diferente en ella, al igual que sabía que harían todas las personas de la Universidad.

Y eso no era para nada agradable.

¿Y qué tal decir que sí estaban juntos?. Toushiro parecía el tipo de hombre que no tomaba en cuenta lo que decía las demás personas, así que si le llegaba el rumor de que andaban juntos –que sería si o si- no se sorprendería ya que al fin y al cabo, ella le había dicho cuando iban en el auto, camino a su casa, que se veía raro que él fuera a buscarle después de clases y que se prestaba a situaciones embarazosas las cuales ella no quería. A lo que contestó que no le importaría.

Daba igual, negándolo o aceptándolo todo el mundo estaría pendiente de ellos durante mucho tiempo. Pero si lo aceptaba, se ahorraría el interrogatorio que habría para ella ya que para Toushiro, nadie se atrevería a hablarle siquiera.

Y viéndolo por otro lado, esto también podría servirle a ella. No es que estuviera desesperada por tener novio, pero ya había oído decir a Jinta que si seguía sola, se pondría en duda su sexualidad.

_Mataría antes de eso._

Si decía que estaban juntos, hasta tal vez los hombres podrían interesarse un poco más en ella. Y eso sería bastante bueno. Si incluso mirándolo de manera general, Toushiro tampoco era feo. Es más, ya había sentido a la chica que sentaba atrás suyo comentar con su amiga que Toushiro era muy apuesto a lo que ella sólo había puesto en duda su gusto por los hombres.

Y si la situación se volvía demasiado complicada, podía decir que lo había dejado y él había quedado muy mal después de la separación.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

_Lo utilizaría. _

Y tampoco es que se sintiera tan mal, ya que él le había besado. Eso definitivamente debía ser castigado de alguna manera.

— Si, Yuzu. Creo que me gusta.— Casi se atragantó al terminar la frase y un mal sabor le quedó rondando la boca. No pensó que le costaría tanto decir algo así, pero sonrió casi levemente al ver la reacción de Yuzu.

Había abierto sus ojos a más no poder y se había llevado la mano al pecho.

"_Simplemente lo utilizaré y después, me desharé de él."_

Pero su sonrisa rápidamente fue abruptamente rota al sentir una mano cálida cerca de su hombro y cuando giró, sabía que estaba aun más blanca y sorprendida que Yuzu.

— Se te olvidó tu trabajo en mi escritorio, Karin.—

_Mierda…_

Fin Cap.

* * *

Digan lo que digan, encontré este capitulo muy aburrido. xDD, no se… me gusta poner muchos diálogos para no hacer tan pesada la lectura, pero este llegó lleno de pensamientos y ese tipo de cosas, y la verdad no se qué pasó ya que lo tenía más o menos planeado... Lo hice creo, para explicar un poco como trabaja la mente de ambos…. No, la verdad, salió y punto. Espero arreglar un poco el cap. con la escena final. Prometo hacer Caps. más moviditos dentro de poco, pero estos son para formar enredos y afirmar la historia al menos, a una buena base.

Otra cosa! Va como pregunta del día. ¿Quieren lemon?. Estaba pensando ya… (Si, en el lemon xD) y se me ocurrieron varias escenas que podría poner en el Fic (gracias a dios que se me ocurrieron al menos unos cuantos caps!) Así que eso. Me responden en un lindo review ;D.

**Hakufu neko chan xP: **Muchas gracias por el review! me alegro que pienses así, pero te sorprenderás! xDDD, nah, trataré en lo menos posible que no sean tan Occ, no me gusta que sean así u_ú. Ah! Tienes razón, que divertido que del odio al amor sólo haya un paso ¿no?, xD eso hace buena la historia ;D. Muchas gracias, seguro a varias más le gustaron la escenita del beso. Agresividad RLZ! xD. Sip, se quedó calladita u_u, pero hay que entender que era su primer beso…y como dices, con alguien que odia. Yo al menos quedaría Plop. xD Muchas gracias! Besitos y abrazos!.

**MaFer: **Seh! Reviví! Es que soy un fénix ;D. Oh! Nunca dejaría de lado un fic… tanto que me cuesta la empezada… mucho trabajo perdido, así que no!. Exacto, no importa lo que tarde, lo que vale es que lo termine xDD y claro, todos tenemos vida afuera. Al menos yo tengo lo suficiente para hacer mi propio Fic de mi xD. Muchas gracias! Me esmeré con el análisis de Toushiro. Como se me hace difícil el personaje…pero creo que lo he logrado ahí. Ah! Es que Karin es la figura femenina de Ichigo, así que como sé manejar a Ichigo, se me hace fácil Karin, aunque trato de diferenciarlos. No me gustaría tener a un Ichigo con peluca negra -.- Muchas gracias!. Besitos y abrazos!.

Bueno, besitos y abrazos a todos! Los quiero. Cuídense. Muchas gracias por los reviews!.

Review´s~!

Atte. –Ryu-


	4. Chapter 4

Waaaaahh!. Lo sé. Mátenme si quieren, mándenme cartas con amenazas de muerte, sé que lo merezco. Ahh! Dios, soy tan malaa!. Laaaamento un montón la demora!. –Ryu haciendo reverencia a una horda enardecida-. Realmente, realmente que lo lamento!.

Pero!. He estado tan enferma…

Hace más o menos un mes atrás, me agarró un resfriado del cual todavía no puedo salir. Como acá estamos en invierno (Chile), los resfriados parecen pan de cada día. Pero como yo soy especial, tenía que agarrarme una bronquitis aguda de esas que te dan ganas de matarte para que termine el sufrimiento. Realmente esto me tiene muy mal, así que cuando pensaba hacer la actualización de este fic (de todos la verdad, pero este justo me pillo recién enferma) sólo el sentarme ya me dolía demasiado la cabeza y prácticamente escribía idioteces. No he podido hacer nada y he faltado mucho a clases así que lo único que estoy obligada a hacer es dormir. Y para peor, cuando me empiezo a mejorar, tengo una recaída de los mil demonios y quedo tan vulnerable que ya me agarra otro resfriado. Así que de esa manera he pasado todo este mes, enferma y enferma. Gracias a dios estoy en vacaciones de invierno (lo cual no hace mucha diferencia ya que cuando estaba en el colegio pasaba faltando..) y no me preocupo tanto de tareas, pruebas y esas cosas. Y además de tooodo lo de arriba, me meteré en la Fuerzas Aéreas de Chile y el próximo mes tengo que rendir pruebas _Físicas._ Exacto!, aparte de sentirme muy mal, ya he empezado con mi rutina de ejercicios!. (La verdad es que empiezo a sentirme mejor corriendo de aquí para allá y con sus respectivos estiramientos y abdominales).

Asi que es por eso que no he tenido tiempo para escribir, y cuando tuve (ayer), mi inspiración repentinamente se enfermo al igual que yo, asi que tuve que cuidarla y ahora, como ven, está mejor. (Aunque no esperen mucho del capitulo…).

Y eso!, ah! Y en agradecimiento por la enorme espera, seguramente actualizare este prox fin de semana! O sino, los días próximos. Debo aprovechar el escribir ya que estoy libre!.

Nos leemos abajito!.

* * *

Cap. 4

.

.

.

Mordió su labio inferior con angustia mientras sentada esperaba la llegada de Yuzu en la mesa. Cubrió su rostro entre ambas manos y disimuladamente levantó la vista hacia su lado derecho.

Y ahí estaba él.

Con cara inmutada y el ceño fruncido levemente. Ambas manos entrelazadas las cuales se encontraban tapando su boca, apoyándolas con los codos encima de la mesa y que lograban darle un aire pensativo. No lo miró pero ella sintió que Hitsugaya sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Simplemente mantuvo la rigidez que ya llevaba teniendo desde que Yuzu los había obligado a quedarse quietos en el comedor a la espera de que terminara con los bocadillos que estaba preparando.

¡Ah dios mío!.

Casi se contrajo en la vergüenza que la ahogaba en ese instante y desvió tan rápido como pudo la mirada para bajarla y sentir su cara ardiendo en un sonrojo furioso.

— Aquí está su café, Hitsugaya-sensei. Bien cargado, como me lo ha pedido.— Karin escuchó los pasos apresurados de Yuzu entrando en el comedor haciendo que segundos más tarde, el tintineo de la cuchara que golpeaba la taza llenara la silenciosa sala después de un débil "gracias" por parte del aludido. — ¿No quiere comer nada?. Horneé unos pastelillos en la mañana y han quedado deliciosos.—

— Sólo me tomaré el café y me iré.—

Fue rápido, certero. ¡Como le dolió el sonido de su voz fría y ese sentir de la mirada preocupada, casi lastimera de Yuzu encima de ella!. Si Toushiro quería vengarse de todo lo que le había hecho, estaba por muy buen camino, ya que lo único que no podía soportar en esta vida era la vergüenza. El saber que él la tenía entre sus manos y pudiera hacer lo que le diera la maldita gana con ella sin poder reclamarle.

¿Y cómo pensaba hacer algo así?. Prácticamente Yuzu creía que eran novios y después de verlo llegar y lamentablemente, que él escuchara la estúpida declaración de ella, a su hermana se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que él pasara a conocer a la familia.

_En su casa._

_Con su padre._

¡Dios mismo sabía que ella nunca, _nunca _había llevado un hombre a su casa!. Jamás había permitido la confianza necesaria a incluso sus amigos más cercanos. Ni siquiera a pasar a tomar un vaso de agua después de los juegos de futbol que hacían a diario. Nunca. Si Yuzu invitaba a alguien, allá ella y además de todo, Yuzu era muy sociable y no se vería raro que invitara a gente a comer y esas cosas, pero en lo que refería a sus asuntos nadie tenía permitido ir a su casa y mucho menos conocer a su padre.

_Claro, así no tendría amigos…_

No le daba vergüenza su padre, era simplemente el peligro que corría su amistad si llegaran a conocerlo.

Por ello temía la reacción de Isshin al ver que Karin llevaba a alguien, peor aun, a su "_novio_".

¿Pero a quién culpar?. ¡Era totalmente su responsabilidad, su estúpida equivocación!. A Yuzu no le había explicado que de verdad no tenían nada así que la pobre solamente empeoraba la situación. De todas formas era lo correcto. Un novio y justamente, el primer novio de Karin Kurosaki, tenía que ser debidamente presentado.

Pero lo peor de todo era que Isshin, al igual que Hitsugaya, estaba con cara neutra. Ausente mientras yacía sentado a un par de sillas más allá, en el final de la mesa. Parecía prácticamente un alma en pena, ya que cuando entraron a la casa y Yuzu alegremente indicó que el chico de pelo blanco era el actual novio de ella, empalideció de una forma tan brusca que todavía se preguntaba si había asimilado o no la revelación.

Y después, el silencio que a pesar de que agradecía a dios por ello, no dejaba de ser agobiante y molestoso. Pero al parecer el martirio no terminaba ahí, ya que Isshin no paraba de mirar a su "novio" analíticamente para después verla a ella. Y casi podía jurar que le veía correr una lágrima por el lado de la mejilla y no precisamente de felicidad.

¡Era tan vergonzoso!.

Ya podía entender a la perfección el por qué Ichigo prácticamente había huido de la casa.

— Ka-Karin-chan.—La aludida levantó la mirada aterrorizada hacia su padre, dejando en claro que no miraría hacia Hitsugaya. —..¿Hace cuánto que están juntos?.—Tragó duro.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?. ¿Seguir con la mentira?. Ya Toushiro estaba metido en todo el embrollo, pero lo que no sabía era que si él le dejaría seguir.

Apretó los labios antes de dar una respuesta.

Él tenía absoluto control de la situación.

— Una semana.—Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como la mano de Hitsugaya se posaba en la suya, delicadamente. Giró su rostro con demasiada lentitud y notó como bebía tranquilo y sin pudor alguno.

Y él sonrió.

Isshin seguramente habría tomado esa sonrisa como una forma de cariño, de amor mutuo al ver que ella tampoco quitaba su mano de la de él y se giraba a verlo, tal vez dedicándole otra sonrisa amistosa, de eso no cabía duda.

Pero ella sabía a la perfección que significaba.

"_Te tengo"._

Karin abrió los ojos y sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable a Hitsugaya se levantó y rápidamente se encaminó hasta poder encerrarse en el baño.

Si hace poco deseaba con fuerzas que su vida tuviera un poco más de acción y romanticismo, ahora con mucha más fuerza deseaba lo contrario.

* * *

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño mientras yacía sentado en su cómoda silla en la oficina de la Universidad Rukongai. Bufó sin gracia alguna.

Llegaba tarde.

Y lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

"_¡¿Qué problema tiene esa mujer conmigo?"._

Karin ya llevaba varios días callada y sin tomarlo en cuenta, lo que de manera muy extraña, comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Lo pasaba por alto y muchas veces ni siquiera le prestaba atención cuando le molestaba o, si lo hacía, simplemente lo miraba de reojo y se iba sin decir una palabra. Y cuando se acercaba a ella en los recesos para advertirle que no debía de faltar ese día en su casa, hasta le sonreía.

_Esto se está volviendo demasiado extraño._

¿Y qué gracia había en fastidiarla si ella a penas lo miraba para saber que estaba ahí? Ninguna. Ni siquiera el decirle pesadeces servía. Así que había empezado a solamente mirarla de vez en cuando para saber si estaba enferma o algo y así, obtener algún indicio de qué demonios le pasaba a esa rara mujer.

Incluso le había preguntado cómo se encontraba, mostrándose ligeramente preocupado lo que era algo que no repetiría nunca más. Y ella apenas había musitado un pequeño y neutro _"No me pasa nada"._

Pasaron los días, más específicamente tres. Comenzaba a llegar tarde a su oficina después de clases, logrando que se tardara más en llevársela a casa y ver si terminaba la maldita carpeta –que a estas alturas poco le importaba-. Hasta Matsumoto había notado su falta de "energía" estando allá.

Y no es que le preocupara, simplemente este pequeño problema restaba diversión al asunto.

Así que justamente hoy, esperando a que llegara ella, se puso a pensar en lo que podía estar molestando a Karin. Y dio con la conclusión.

_¿Le había molestado decir que él era su novio?. _

Había escuchado claramente esa noche. Ella había insinuado de que ellos "tenían algo". A él no le molestaba, o al menos, lo suficientemente poco para alegarle. Prefería ir directamente a ella y ponerle en un apuro, como había hecho. E incluso dudó si había escuchado o no bien ya que Karin no parecía el tipo de mujer que andaba chismorreando cosas de esa magnitud y más si eran mentira. Y había sido satisfactorio el resultado a pesar de tener que pasar alrededor de hora y media en su casa y tener que aguantar la acusadora mirada de su padre. Era increíble lo poco que tenía en común la familia Kurosaki.

No negaba que había jugado ligeramente con ella esa noche. Pero tampoco era para tanto…

Estaba bien. Entendía perfectamente que había herido su orgullo cuando fue a su casa, pero debía de comprender que era justamente que lo que él buscaba. Hacerla sentir mal. Ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Lo diferente aquí era que había dado vuelta su "jugada" haciéndose pasar por su novio, lo que a su criterio era bastante halagador para ella y no veía lo malo en ello.

¿Tal vez le daba vergüenza decir que él era su novio?. Frunció el ceño aun más. Entonces él debería sentirse mal, no ella.

No entendía. Simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza que tanto había hecho para que ahora lo tratara de manera tan fría.

_¿Fría? _

_¿Es que acaso antes lo trataba tan cariñosamente?._

Carraspeó con el pensamiento y abrió el primer libro que encontró en su escritorio, comenzando a ojearlo.

Si debía ser sincero, extrañaba un poco el carácter de la Kurosaki. Como decía, era divertido molestarla. Y tal vez estaba sintiéndose un poco culpable ahora que veía como lo estaba tratando. Pero sólo tal vez.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta y notó como la perilla se giraba lentamente. Casi con una imperceptible sonrisa su ánimo mejoró y se preparó para gritarle y encararle la falta de impuntualidad que tenía Karin.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos al notar que no era precisamente Karin quién entraba, sino algún otro idiota alumno de la Universidad.

— ¿Qué sucede?.—Preguntó amargamente mientras se estiraba en su silla, mirando despectivamente al chico que apenas había visto en su clase y que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. El chico levemente intimidado se acercó hasta su escritorio.

— Karin ha dicho que hoy no podrá asistir al reforzamiento.—

Hitsugaya titubeó.

_¿Reforzamiento?._

_Ah… "Reforzamiento"._

— ¿Y por qué no?.—Preguntó con un poco de interés en su voz, denotando que el joven se sintiera un poco más cómodo. — ¿Le pasa algo?.—

El chico lo miró durativo.

— Tiene que practicar. Pronto vienen las competencias de futbol.—Aseguró como si fuera lo más notorio del mundo. — ¿No lo sabía?. Karin es la mejor jugadora que se tiene en la Universidad. Incluso está becada por ello.—

Hitsugaya lo miró abstraído para después asentir y con un gesto, hacer que alumno se retirara.

Frunció el ceño.

Que imbécil, que idiotez. El simple hecho de que Karin estaba tan inmersa en sus asuntos había logrado que él se molestara por algo de tan poca importancia. Esa chica estaba logrando que se enojara por trivialidades.

Que frustración.

¿Y esto por qué se debía?.

_No conocía nada de la vida de ella._

¿Futbol? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?. Esto dejaba en claro que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era Karin Kurosaki. Y no es que le importara mucho conocerla pero teniendo en cuenta de que era su adversario, debía saber un poco más de la chica, ya que nunca había pensado siquiera que ella tendría algún hobby o practicara algún deporte. Simplemente no sabía nada de ella. ¿Cómo quería derrotarla si seguía así?.

Debía de conocer cada uno de los defectos de Karin, al igual que sus puntos buenos para estar preparado en este tipo de ocasiones y que no le tomaran por sorpresa. Lo único que sabía de ella era apenas que le iba bien en la Universidad. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente qué podría haber después de eso. Ahora que se daba cuenta, Karin Kurosaki sólo era una desconocida más con la cual tenía una "extraña" relación de rival.

Si iba a humillar a esa chica malcriada _debía _conocerla un poco. Al menos por encima. Tal vez con ello se encontraría con algo que pudiera utilizar para su venganza, lo que sería una grata sorpresa. O también podría encontrar algo bueno en ella, aunque no lo creía para nada.

Aun así la situación era molesta. Demasiado. Se había preocupado por nada, lo cual denotaba el problema y el cómo resolverlo al mismo tiempo.

_Aunque fuera contra su voluntad, se acercaría un poco a la persona que era Karin._

* * *

Levantó la vista levemente y caminó con paso seguro hasta la siguiente esquina. Hitsugaya miró de reojo el camino que estaba a punto de tomar.

Si, si. Esto era simplemente un tipo de investigación. Y el espécimen era Karin.

Frunció el ceño levemente, avergonzado.

¡Qué diablos decía!. ¡Ya estaba bien!. ¡Hoy, precisamente hoy iría a ver lo que tan importante hacía Karin!. ¡No era para nada gracioso que lo dejara plantado mientras esperaba por ella en el estacionamiento por segunda vez!. No aceptaría nuevamente a ningún estúpido niño diciendo _"Hoy no podrá asistir a reforzamiento". _¡Ella ni siquiera estaba haciendo eso! ¡Ella estaba pagando su falta de respeto hacia él!.

Apretó los puños y con paso enfadado comenzó a adentrarse por el sector donde se encontraba el gimnasio.

Ya era suficiente. Una maldita semana había esperado, siendo lo bastante amable para pasar por alto todos sus "asuntos importantes" dejando de lado que ella tenía un gran compromiso con él. Por consiguiente, miles de excusas las cuales le importaban una reverenda mierda se habían presentado, alargando cada vez más el día que la viera de nuevo.

¡Porque quería verla!. ¡Quería ver su estúpida cara contorsionarse de vergüenza cuando lo mirara a los ojos, ya que claramente estaba evadiéndolo!. Ya casi aseguraba que la competencia de Futbol no existía y sólo era un pretexto para no presentarse ante él.

Pero ya no más. Desde ese instante había muerto el Hitsugaya compasivo. Esto estaba realmente afectando a su plan de venganza, además de que si no podía verla, ¿En qué se entretendría?.

— ¡Karin!.—Gritó con el enojo bailándole en la voz. Había llegado al gimnasio, en el cual la pelinegra entrenaba, con una rapidez bastante inusual en él y tan pronto como lo había hecho, la vio en una esquina estúpidamente hablando de lo mejor con un chico. Si tanto tiempo tenía para soltar tonterías como lo hacía cuando hablaba, bien podía haber ido ella a disculparse y no mandar a otro idiota por ella. —¡Karin!.—

La Kurosaki levantó la vista con una sonrisa después de reírse en conjunto con el chico y giró su rostro hasta el lugar en donde provenía el llamado. Hitsugaya no pudo aguantar fruncir aun más el ceño al ver el cambio drástico de su cara al poner una mueca tan horrible cuando le miró.

Hitsugaya se acercó lentamente a la pareja.

— H-Hitsugaya-sensei.— Balbuceó el chico de su lado mientras Karin se sentía levemente amenazada con la mirada inquietante del mencionado. Suspiró con enojo y dio suaves palmaditas en el pecho al chico.

— Lo siento, Hyosuke. Nos vemos más rato ¿Vale?.—El chico asintió y apenado dio una leve reverencia a Hitsugaya mientras salía corriendo lejos de ahí. Lentamente la sonrisa de Karin se apagó, para después poner una seria cara y cruzarse de brazos. — ¿Acaso no te llegó el mensaje de que no podría ir?.—

Hitsugaya dio un chasquido con la lengua.

— Claro que me llegó. ¿Por qué razón estaría aquí?.— Karin bufó.—Escucha bien, Karin. No permitiré que empieces a saltarte el "reforzamiento" nuevamente. Si tienes tiempo para "ponerme los cuernos", ¿Podrías terminar la carpeta antes, por favor?.— Karin abrió los ojos.

— ¡¿Q-q-qué?. ¡¿Ponerte los cuernos? ¡¿Y desde cuando estamos saliendo? ¡¿Tan mala suerte tengo para estar con un desgraciado como tú?.—Hitsugaya le tomó firmemente la muñeca. — ¡Con cuidado con lo que haces, idiota!. ¡Estamos en pleno entrenamiento!. ¡Si me haces alguna asquerosidad te juro que te pateo el trasero aquí mismo y además, iré con el director para acusarte de acoso sexual!.—Toushiro soltó una risotada.

— ¡¿Quién querría hacerte algo a ti?. ¡Diablos, tengo orgullo ¿sabes?. ¡Nunca me interesaría por alguien como tú!.—Karin apretó los labios.

— ¿Ah si?. ¡¿Entonces por qué diablos me seguiste en la noche? ¡¿Para entregarme una carpeta con un trabajo de investigación?.—Hitsugaya abrió los ojos y rápidamente soltó la mano de Karin como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

— ¿A q-qué te refieres?.—

— ¿Crees que soy tonta?. Dime, ¿Por qué me seguiste esa noche?.—Toushiro tragó duro.

Él…esa noche.

_Esa noche, cuando Karin se había ido tarde de su casa, pensó en ir a dejarla en su auto, ya que podría ser peligroso para una chica._

No. Él no había hecho algo tan vergonzoso como eso. Eso revelaría que se preocupaba un poco por ella, lo cual no era el caso.

Después de su partida, Matsumoto le había comentado lo poco hombre que era al dejar que se fuera de esa manera y le había metido en la cabeza historias imbéciles que a pesar de ser así, no había podido sacárselas de la mente. La preocupación comenzó a ahogarlo y buscando algún estúpido pretexto, tomó la primera cosa que pensó que podría servirle y se montó en el vehículo, buscándola.

Cuando la encontró, estaba a pocos pasos de una casa y al ver que alguien la tomaba y la jalaba a la oscuridad, se aceleró lo suficiente para bajarse del auto y salir corriendo a ver si algo malo le pasaba.

Estaba loca si creía que le diría que se había preocupado por ella y prácticamente la había buscado por cielo y tierra. Nunca diría algo tan desastroso como eso.

Y ahí fue cuando escuchó su confesión.

— E-Eso no importa. ¡Lo importante aquí es que le has dicho a tu hermana que estábamos saliendo!.—Karin abrió como platos los ojos y el color de sus mejillas se tiñeron de un brillante rojo. Levantó la mano y se tapó la cara.

— ¡Es tu culpa!. ¡Si no me hubieras seguido no hubieras escuchado nada!.—

— ¿Ahora es mi culpa?. ¿Acaso crees que me gustaría estar con alguien como tú?.—

— _¡Pero tú le dijiste a mi padre que sí eras mi novio!.—_Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que en la última frase había aumentado la voz lo suficiente para que todo el mundo los quedara mirando. Toushiro se sonrojó y comenzó a frotarse el cuello nerviosamente. — Te odio.—Susurró por lo bajo mientras se giraba y notaba que todos parecían bastante asombrados. Hitsugaya suspiró aun con el tinte en sus mejillas y le tomó la muñeca delicadamente para comenzar a caminar hasta la salida.

Esto definitivamente había sido un desastre, pero al menos, ahora sentía que se había roto la tensión entre ellos.

_O al menos un poco._

Sin decir ni una palabra siguieron caminando hasta el estacionamiento y Karin sin rechistar subió en el auto de él.

— Yo también te odio.—

Ahora no simplemente su familia pensaba que estaban saliendo, sino toda la Universidad.

La nueva pareja del año.

— _Pero yo más.—_

_._

_._

_._

Fin Cap. 4

* * *

¿Realmente leyeron el "testamento" que escribir allá arriba con mis disculpas?, no me sorprendería que no lo hayan hecho, hasta a mi me da pereza leerlo y eso que lo escribí yo.

Bueno, acá no tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que compréndanme que como ando algo enferma, mi concentración se va a las nubes y puede que el capítulo no haya sido bueno. Aunque en el anterior dije lo mismo y prácticamente me golpearon diciendo lo contrario xD. Muuuchas gracias!. También!, este cap.….sip, puede llamarse "Inicio de romance extraño". Así que pronto comienza el melodrama.

Que sorpresa y que alegría! Recibí tantos reviews…me sonrojo-me sonrojo!. Muchas gracias a todos! Sigan así! ;u;!.

**MaFeR: **¡Waaah! ¡Que envidia! Yo quiero un poco de calor por acá! Está haciendo tanto frío!. Aunque esa es la gracia del invierno, por eso me gusta xD. Claro claro, espero poder y dejarte picada en cada cap. (aunque dudo de este..) pero bueh! El intento es lo que vale!. Muchas gracias por el review! y lamento la demora!. Nos vemos!.

**Cathi: **Ajajaja, sii! Este Shirou-chan.. Nos tiene a todas más o menos con los nervios a flor de piel. Muchas gracias por decir que el cap. anterior estuvo tan bueno. Espero que este no te defraude tanto!, muchas gracias por el review y lamento muchísimo la demora. Nos vemos!.

**Visakura:** Muchas gracias por decir que mi historia es buena! Te lo agradezco! Estas cosas me levantan el animo y así pienso que no es un gaste de tiempo innecesario xD. Oh! Claro! Habrá lemon, eso es seguro. Muchas gracias por el review y lamento la demora!. Nos vemos!.

**Shiro:** Ah! Aquí está!. Lamento tanto la demora…. Te pido disculpas! Esta vez actualizare en lo que viene la semana entrante, lo prometo!. Oh! Gracias, me sonrojo. Decir que tengo talento…que alago!, muchas gracias!. Oh! Si, claro que le pondré romance, pero primero quiero desarrollar bien todo y después dar rienda suelta al amor entre ellos. Tan pronto sería algo aburrido…y claro, obstáculos en el amor!. Un verdadero melodrama quiero crear!. Ah! Bien xD, Shiro-Chan entonces será!. Muchas gracias por el review y lamento la demora! Nos vemos!.

Em, ahora necesito un poco de ayudita de Uds, mis queridos lectores. Quisiera saber _¿Qué otra pareja habría para Karin?_. Pueden llamar esto spoiler o como quieran, pero estaba buscando... y realmente Karin tiene sólo a Hitsugaya. ¡Y no pienso ponerla con Sado! (disculpen personas que les gusta esta pareja...). Así que a falta del personaje, me veré en la obligación de crear uno, quiero decir, un OC. Y sip, sería **Hyosuke.**

Otra cosa, como he tenido tanto tiempo para descansar en cama, suelo pensar muchas estupideces y algo bueno de lo que salió eso, es que tal vez escriba otro Fic HitsuKarin. Aunque todavía me falta desarrollar un poco la idea. Eso!.

Muchas gracias por leer! Besitos y abrazos a todos! Nos leemos prontísimo!.

Review´s~!

Atte. –Ryu-


	5. Chapter 5

Qué decir, más que sólo ofrecer disculpas y cortarme las venas, lo sé. Lamento el...¡Enorme retraso!. Pero creo que he llegado a una etapa de mi vida, que las prioridades de antes ya no son más que simples hobbies y ese tipo de cosas. Resumiendo, no he podido, ni tampoco siendo muy sincera, en ocaciones _querido _escribir, por tantas razones que terminaría aburriéndolos. Pido disculpas, pido humildemente comprension. Diciendoles que solo apenas ayer he terminado con el papeleo de mi Universidad. (eaea, Ryu quedo en la U!...oks, ambiente penoso). Pero de alguna forma, entre ayer y hoy, salió este cap, que les digo...sera muy mediocre. Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin escribir siquiera algún..corto o al menos, un pensamiento relacionado con "escribiré esto.." que siento que no he podido ...conectarme a la historia. O si ha sido así, fue muy difícil.

Pero pretendo lograr que no se preocupen sobre aquello. Después de este capitulo, les juro que no vuelvo a parar si no es porque debo ir en busca de trabajo. Cada uno de los segundos que tenga libre, los ocupare para seguir y seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias.

* * *

Cap. 5

.

.

.

Karin suspiró tranquilamente debajo del árbol que la cubría con totalidad y le escondía de la vista de los transeúntes que vagaban por el gran parque central. Ya había casi terminado con el ensayo que debía entregar para la siguiente clase de lenguas extranjeras, que no sería después de la próxima semana entrante, por lo que el apuro era casi nulo y con intención de dormitar un poco para descansar el cuerpo, cerró los ojos con suavidad.

Apretó ligeramente el labio.

_¿A quién iba a engañar?_

Con un farfullo molesto comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas algo con que distraerse y dejar de pensar estupideces. Sólo el quedarse quieta le recordaba lo clara y a la vez, lo complicado que era la situación.

— Maldita sea.— Agregó con el enfado sucumbiendo en ella.

_¡Sino fuera por... él!_

Era casi increíble la cantidad de problemas que últimamente se metía. Y todo gracias al estúpido de Hitsugaya. Todo su culpa. Pero que podía hacer. Sabía que algo así podría pasar, pero llegar a...

¡Llegar a esto!

— ¡Karin-Chan!.— La aludida dio un pequeño salto en su sitio y con el corazón acelerado escondió todo en su lugar y hundió casi por completo su cara en la chaqueta de cuero negro hasta donde pudiera, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol, pareciendo acabar de despertar de una siesta, despreocupada. Se abrazó a si misma y arregló su cabello con énfasis.

Justo lo que necesitaba.

— Hola, Yuzu.— Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa torcida que apenas fue notada por su hermana menor debido a su incomoda posición, pero que aun así, Yuzu contestó de vuelta. — ¿Qu-qué haces por aquí?.—

— ¡Tú qué haces aquí!.— bufó mientras se paraba enfrente de ella con las manos en la cadera, visiblemente molesta. — ¡No te he visto en el campus!. ¿Te estás saltando las clases?.—

Definitivamente, esa no era una pregunta.

El tono acusatorio y a la vez reprendedor le dolió levemente.

Y ahí iba Yuzu nuevamente.

Lo único que hacía por ella, era preocuparse tanto como una madre, siendo que ya era bastante adulta y claramente, tendría los mismos o más problemas que ella. No podía ser que su hermana menor la cuidara. Al contrario, ella debería estar haciendo el rol maduro en esta relación familiar y no precisamente, lo que hacía ahora.

Arrugó la nariz.

Con mayor razón, no podría decirle.

— Yo...no había terminado mi tarea. Pero ya está lista. No te preocupes, iré después de... comer algo.— Yuzu frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado. Le miró de reojo mientras Karin rehuía de su vista sutilmente.

— ¿Pasó algo?.—

— ¡No pasó nada, Yuzu!. Dejate de meterte en mis asuntos.— La aludida infló sus mejillas ya bastante harta y con la poca fuerza que tenía, le mandó un puñetazo en el hombro. Karin le miró con los ojos abiertos para después, rápidamente apretar su rostro en una mueca dolorosa. — ¡¿Qué demonios haces?.—

Yuzu titubeó atontada y preocupada.

— ¡No te golpee tan...!— Le miró sorprendida y tan veloz como pudo, trató de abrirse paso entre sus ropas ajustadas y las manos de Karin. Después de un rato de forcejeo, Yuzu apretó un agudo grito.

Karin suspiró.

— Lo lamento.—

* * *

Karin apretó los labios mientras veía como el café humeaba de la taza que mantenía caliente entres sus manos, sintiendo la calidez en su garganta después de dar unos cuantos tragos. Se mantuvo quieta y con la mirada perdida el suficiente tiempo para no notar que Yuzu ya había terminado de vendarle el hombro, mano y parte del torso, en el cuarto que su padre utilizaba para los pacientes en la casa. Una mueca cubrió su rostro trémulo.

Gracias a dios Isshin no se encontraba ahí.

— Insisto en que te pongas parches en la cara, eso se te pondrá feo después de unos días.— Karin parpadeó unos segundos para después mirarle agradecida y negar levemente con la cabeza.

— Un poco de base y no se notara nada.— Yuzu la rodeó lentamente mientras terminaba de vestirse y tomó una silla lejana para sentarse junto ella y empezar a examinar con cuidado su cara. — Está bien.—

— Todavía no entiendo por que te metes en tantas peleas todos estos días.— Karin soltó un suspiro agotador mientras notaba que la pastilla calmante comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo, y el cansancio hacía mella en ella. Se levantó con cuidado y fue a la cocina, seguida de Yuzu. — Y eso que no has visto a Hitasugaya-sensei por tanto tiempo...si le dijéramos, tal vez..—

— Yuzu.— llamó su atención mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa con un sonido mudo, levemente enojada. — No metas a Toushiro. Es un desgraciado, si, pero por esta vez, no es su culpa. Y tampoco quiero meterlo en el asunto. No quiero que se entere.—

Ya había pasado un poco menos de unas dos semanas desde que se vieron, y que por lo tanto, la gente pensaba que estaban relacionados. Pronto, empezaron los comentarios. Absurdos, claro. Pero que muchos corroboraban. Y era simple. Ahora que se daba cuenta, su "Plan" de que todos pensaran que salía con el Profesor Hitsugaya, tenía muchos desperfectos.

Por un lado, él era seguidamente reprendido por el director del colegio, que a pesar de ser joven y tener derecho a tener pareja, aun seguía siendo un docente del establecimiento, por lo tanto no podía inmiscuirse con una alumna. Ademas, los murmullos entre sus compañeros de trabajo comenzaban a empeorar su _Humor_. A pesar de que disfrutaba su desgracia, muy en el fondo, sabía que esto era provocado por ella y las punzadas de culpabilidad ya suficientes para poder decir que no quería que siguieran de ese modo.

Por otro lado, las burlas y continuos comentarios hacía ella sobre el que no podía ser que estuviera con "Toushiro-sexy-sensei" sin que le vendiera su alma al diablo, ya le estaban quitando la paciencia. Al principio, no los tomó en cuenta, por lo cual ahora sufría los resultados. Al menos, más de una vez a la semana, venían estúpidas niñas demasiado oxigenadas para su gusto con el orgullo lastimado por no ser tomadas en cuenta que se ensañaban con su persona. Oh, claro que les hubiera golpeado. Las hubiera matado ahí mismo en ese lugar por siquiera pensar en meterse con ella, sino fuera porque todas tenían directa relación con el director.

Si llegaba a manchar su expediente, diablos, adiós futuro prometedor.

Resumiendo, estaba realmente _exhausta._ No podía hacer nada contra todo lo que estaba encima de ella.

Que estúpida había sido al creer que Toushiro le serviría para afirmarse en el cruel mundo de los _"Adolescentes"._

Y por ello, y todas las malditas razones que tenía, le había dejado en claro que no quería que los vieran juntos. Él había accedido encantado, obviamente.

"_...Idiota"_

— ¿Estás segura?.— Karin levantó la mirada de la taza y la dirigió a donde su hermana que parecía un poco preocupada.— Quiero decir, esto también es asunto de él. ¿O acaso no eres su novia?.-— Karin apretó los labios amargamente y una extraña sonrisa doblada se esbozó en su rostro enojado.

— Yuzu, prometeme que no le dirás nada a Toushiro. Como dije, es un desgraciado, pero yo...— Se sorprendió al no saber cómo terminar la frase y un amargó sabor le llenó de repente la boca.

— ¿Que no se preocupe?.— ayudó Yuzu inocentemente. Karin abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua y negó tan rápido como pudo. — Vaya...He estado mucho tiempo junto con Jinta-kun, pero es increíble lo mucho que te gusta Hitsugaya-sensei. Preocupándote precisamente tú por su bienestar...es simplemente adorable.—

— Cállate, no es eso. Él nunca se preocuparía por mi de esa manera, ademas, tu no entiendes bien, sabes. Así que cállate.— Su cara pálida y desanimada pareció cobrar de inmediato vida con el fulgor rojo que cubrió por completo su rostro decaído, y bajo las risas alegres de Yuzu aumentaba la excitación en su animo. A paso rápido y disimuladamente enojado, dio un portazo en su cuarto y añadió enojada que no bajaría a cenar.

Yuzu sonrió.

_A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Karin todavía tenia presente sus sentimientos por Hitsugaya._

* * *

Caminó como todas las mañanas caminaba, sintiendo que algo faltaba o simplemente no estaba en el lugar, con el sentimiento de que algo malo pasaría presionando en su corazón. El presentimiento y el extraño comportamiento de Matsumoto hacían que todo empeorara, y la preocupación aumentara sin fundamento alguno.

Algo malo pasaba.

Algo...

_Nah..._

Volvió al pensamiento de todos los días, el que haría su trabajo y se iría, como siempre. La caminata matutina, el largo pasillo que trazaba de su modesta y tranquila oficina hasta el salón de clases al cual concurría para hacer su clase. A paso lento, no necesariamente despreocupado, pero si lo suficientemente rígido para alejar a gente que no necesitaba en ese momento. Abrió la puerta y entró.

— Buenas, Sensei.— saludó un chico que ni siquiera se digno a mirar, dejó rápidamente sus utensilios en la mesa y el motón de pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia él. La clase empezó.

Frunció el ceño.

Y se detuvo el tiempo necesario para admirar a cada una de las personas presente en el aula.

_A la mierda._

— Hoy no hay clases.—

Casi estalló en gritos y vítores el lugar, propinándole un buen dolor de cabeza. Fue el primero en salir y no le importó saber que podría llevarse una reprimenda por esto. Si lo iban a echar, era el más entusiasmado con la idea, así que todo lo demás le importaba muy poco. Estos adolescentes, maquinas de sexo desaforado, les podía partir un rayo y sería el menos preocupado, y por ahora, lo más que quería era alejarse de ellos y su tontas bocas. Todo el maldito día escuchando alumnas que les faltaba una buena paliza para que dejaran de hablar de él de manera tan asquerosa y repugnante.

Claro, la única manera de que pudiera tirarse a cualquiera de esas niñas sería, definitivamente después de tirarse a la chica con un poco más de cerebro.

Se detuvo casi con la mirada perdida unos momentos tratando de asimilar el pensamiento tan burdo que había cruzado por su cabeza.

_¿Qué demonios andaba pensando?._

¿A Karin?. Dios, no. ¡Que asco!.

¿Ni siquiera le gustaba y comenzaba a pensar así de ella?.

_¡Malditas hormonas, ojalá pudiera extirpármelas!._

— Matsumoto, esto es tu maldita culpa.— Agregó enojado mientras tapaba su rostro con su mano, para que nadie pudiera notar el rubor de su rostro. Dobló en una esquina y alcanzó rápidamente la puerta para salir al campus. Ya estaba lleno todo el lugar y los jóvenes iban y venían en grupos gigantes mientras se reían entre ellos. Siguió por la ruta más corta que encontró hasta su auto, para después, ir a descansar a su casa y pensar como podría pasar otro aburrido día sin hacer sufrir a Karin.

Apretó el ceño.

Una cosa era, dejar de verse en público por las consecuencias que eso traía a su reputación en el lugar, pero otra muy distinta, quitarle la diversión que sólo obtenía gracias a ella.

Entendía que le molestaban con su "relación" con él y que debido a eso no se vieran, pero después de que ella le ofreciera el no verse más, a modo de precaución, se dio cuenta que Karin no era de las personas que se pasaba a llevar sin más, entonces, ¿Por qué hacerlo?. Sólo hacia unos pocos días que se había dado cuenta de la respuesta.

¿Ella lo había hecho por él?. ¿Acaso había pensado en él, en su bienestar antes que el de ella?. Si, si, podía llamarse arrepentimiento porque, al final de cuentas, ella había creado esta...atmósfera rara y confusa entre lo que se sabía de ellos como pareja, o eso era lo que con fuerzas, trataba de creer todas las tardes que pasaba sin ella.

_Sin éxito._

No, tal vez le daba demasiado vueltas a un simple asunto que no quería despegarse de su cabeza. Tal vez si, necesitaba estar con ella para decile algo desagradable al menos, una vez al día, como había rectificado semanas atrás cuando todo se volvió aun más difuso ahora que su "relación" era sabida por..las masas.

La llamaría. Hoy no, demasiado apresurado para llamarla, tampoco era su novio para andar encima de ella queriendo saber lo que hace o no hace, pero tampoco podría soportar otro día sin saber de ella.

O algo así.

_Tal vez, si Matsumo-_

— Hoy la vieron. Me contaron que ahora se les tiró un grupo entero. Le golpearon con palos.—

Hitsugaya abrió ligeramente los ojos y se detuvo como si hubiera chocado con algo invisible a su paso y hubiera quedado estampado. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos más mientras se giraba un poco y de soslayo notaba a una chica sentada hablando con más chicos, en un pequeño grupo. — Me da pena. Quiero decir, ella es agradable y todo, pero nadie le cree lo de su relación con Hitsugaya-sensei. Es increíble lo que hace la gente para tratar de llamar la atención de otras perso— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?.— La chica levantó lentamente la mirada y se nubló su vista del miedo que sintió.

— Comienza a hablar.—

* * *

— ¡Karin-chan!.— Sintió el pequeño aullido de su hermana traspasar su puerta y llegar a ella que yacía tirada en la cama, tratando de dormir un poco. Refunfuñó y con ligera torpeza por el dolor de su vientre se sentó. — ¡La cena está lista!.—

— ¡Te dije que no comería!.— Vociferó sin muchas ganas mientras se rascaba la cabeza con pereza. Si había dormido, lo había hecho lo suficiente para que la mañana pasara volando, ya que la oscuridad era dominante en su cuarto. La luz de la luna llena era lo único que aclaraba un poco la habitación.

— ¡Tienes que comer para recuperarte!. ¡Papá llamó y me dijo que no llegaría hoy!.¡Fue a molestar a IchiNii!.— Karin soltó una inesperada risa tosca mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida. Con somnolencia bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa. El olor al magnifico estofado de Yuzu le hizo sentir el hambre que tenía.— No tendrás que preocuparte por tu cara.—

— No se ve...tan mal.— Comenzó a remover la comida con el servicio, ya sentada en la mesa.— ¿O si?.—

Yuzu sonrió.

— Estará peor mañana.—

— Perfecto.—

Comenzaron a comer mientras en la Televisión aparecía un programa cualquiera que llenaba la casa con sonidos. Era evidentemente más tranquilo el lugar después de la partida de Ichigo, pero era casi deprimente la ausencia de Isshin.

Un ruido sordo.

Karin abrió los ojos al mismo instante que Yuzu y se quedaron quietas unos segundos.

Alguien golpeaba la puerta.

— Iré a ver.— Karin miró de reojo la espalda de Yuzu que apresuradamente desaparecía del comedor. Se quedó callada con los palillos de arroz en la boca mientras agudizaba su oído. Una extraña ansiedad se precipitó en su cuerpo y su corazón latió a mil.

_No podría ser..._

— ¡Yuzu!.— Se levantó a trompicones y corrió tratando de evitar lo imposible.— ¡Espera!.—

— ¡Karin-Chan!.— Abrió los ojos mientras miraba desde el fondo del pasillo hacia la puerta. Una protuberante figura parecía relucir entre la noche y su extravagante forma de vestir.

¡¿Matsumoto?.

* * *

Golpeó la puerta fuertemente al cerrarla mientras se ponía el pequeño bolsón en la espalda, acomodándolo. Matsumoto sonrió de vuelta y caminó junto a ella hasta la entrada de la casa.

Era increíble.

Había llegado inesperadamente a la casa, y sin decir mucho, comer unos cuantos panecillos de Yuzu y tomarse todo el sake que mantenían para celebraciones o festivos, había prácticamente subido a su habitación –Que era el antiguo cuarto de Ichigo, quien se lo había cedido para que amabas chicas tuvieran su propio espacio, ademas de tener privacidad.-, para después tomar una mochila cualquiera y llenarla con una buena cantidad de ropa de ella. Al principio pensó que era una broma. Una mala broma después de ver lo bebida que estaba, pero cuando gritó a Yuzu que se la raptaba un par de días y la agarró fuertemente de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, por fin notó con miedo, después de ver avanzar con rapidez unas cuantas calles, que iba en dirección a la casa de Toushiro.

Inevitablemente lanzó un gruñido.

— Estás loca.— Matsumoto volteó hacia ella con una risilla tonta y abrió la puerta con la llave que tenía en mano sin dejar de mirarla con una vaga inocencia en sus ojos. Karin volvió a refunfuñar mientras ingresaba al enorme lugar.

— Tu cuarto ya está listo. Si quieres puedes ir a dejar tu equipaje ahora.— Matsumoto apuntó uno de las cuantas puertas que habían para ingresar a lugar de las habitaciones disponibles de la gran mansión. Karin se quedó quieta.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo?.— La rubia asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar de aquí para allá sacando copas y más sake de lugares insospechables para después tirarse encima del gran sillón de forma desparramada y tomar el control remoto de la TV y empezar a vaguear.— ¿Para qué me has traído para aca?.— De un trago, vació la copa.

— Shirou-chan te quería ver.— Karin titubeó levemente antes de rascarse el antebrazo con incomodidad.— Ve a su oficina.— Y siguió bebiendo y cambiando de canal, sin prestarle más atención a Karin.

Perfecto.

¿Ahora cómo quería que se presentara frente a él siendo que Matsumoto acababa de decirle que él, precisamente ese estúpido, quería verla?. ¿La emotividad de esas palabras le haría olvidar el embarazoso momento de que eran "novios" y que ademas, era ya algo de conocimiento públicon y le había arruinado toda la vida?.

Claro que no.

Estaba feliz de no haberlo visto este último periodo. Sin sufrir ningún tipo de falta de respeto a su orgullo ni mucho menos aguantar las palabras que con odio le dirigía cada vez que podía. Le enfrentaría y tendría la conversación que nunca podía tener con él. Si, porque esta vez las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos, habían escapado de sus manos y dudaba poder volver a arreglar todo este problema. Porque era un problema. Uno que estaba afectando mucho su vida personal.

_¡Esto se acaba hoy!._

Juntando todo el valor y enojo que rebuscaba en memorias anteriores con él, comenzó a caminar al sitio donde tantos sufrimientos había pasado por culpa de él. Si, ¿Por qué...a quién diablos le importaba lo que dijera la gente?. La gente hablaba por hablar. Porque debía tener un motivo y que justamente en este periodo de la vida era ella. Si no podía encontrar novio, demonios, ¡Ellos se lo perdían!. Ella nunca fue de interesarle este tipo de cosas, y ya como iba todo de mal en peor, ahora todo parecía más claro. Ella nunca tendría novio, no si se tenían que pasar por estas cosas.

_Y le daba igual ya a estas alturas..._

Así que el que hablaba...¡Que le dieran!. Ella seguiría con su vida, como siempre hizo y no se haría problemas con el tema de la sexualidad porque comenzaría a golpearlos tan fuerte que recordarían por siempre la _feminidad_ de Karin Kurosaki.

Soltó un largo suspiro contenido después de hallarse frente a la puerta de Hitsugaya.

Y casi se dio medio giro para largarse de allí.

Si podía mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo. ¡¿Por qué no podía hacerlo con Toushiro?.

Se agarró la cabeza y con frustración desordenó sus cabellos.

_¿Por qué de repente le importaba tanto la opinión de ese estúpido? ¿Era acaso, tan importante para ella para sentirse cohibida después de no verlo por tanto tiempo?._

Era verdad y un poco doloroso, que en cierto modo él era parecido a ella en algún extraño sentido. Y que podía sentirse a gusto a pesar de las peleas que mantenían a lo largo de la relación.

Pero hasta ahora, era el único chico que conocía. Era su único amigo cercano. _Y hombre.._

— ¿Si?.— Karin abrió los ojos y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, en la oscuridad del pasillo al ver como la cara de Toushiro aparecía tras la puerta. Sintió como el estruendoso palpitar de su corazón le llegaba a la garganta y un leve mareo le hizo poner la piel a flor de los nervios.

—¿Q-Qu—

— Estás respirando como si te estuvieras ahogando detrás de la puerta. ¿Estás bien?.—

Karin le miró con un sonrojo impropio de ella y tan notorio que llegó a molestarle. ¿Desde cuando tan amable?.

— ¿Qué rayos te importa a ti?.— Murmuró enojada y pasó a través de la puerta golpeándolo de paso.— Bien, ¿Querías algo?. Por tu culpa Matsumoto me ha traído a rastras hasta aquí.—

Hitsugaya le miró de reojo y cerró la puerta detrás de él con silencio. Karin titubeó con desconfianza. Nuevamente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta notar que el escritorio no le dejaba seguir. Toushiro se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Qu-Qué?.—

— Era verdad.— Karin frunció el ceño sin entender.

— ¿El qué?.— Toushiro se acercó rápidamente hacía ella y en un segundo Karin dejó de respirar al sentir las manos frías del chico en su cara.

Nunca había notado lo alto que era, ni mucho menos lo apuesto que decían que era. Su rostro cercano al de ella y ligeramente inclinado hacía su cuerpo, obligandola a que prácticamente pusiera ambas manos detrás para poder afirmarse del escritorio para no caerse. Nuevamente, su mano en su cara, tocando su barbilla delicadamente, y la otra, encerrándola, también puesta en el escritorio.

La posición, definitivamente _vergonzosa._

Le miró a los ojos con miedo a que él hiciera cualquier cosa que no pudiera evitar y después lamentar, pero se encontró con sus ojos observándola tan meticulosamente que no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?.

_No podía ser que a ella de verdad...¿Le gustara ese idiota, no?._

Si ahora se lo preguntaban, respondería tontamente que si.

Le gustaba. Pero sólo eso, nada más. Sin mencionar que era el chico con más contacto que había tenido en el último lapso de toda su vida. Y si, había notado lo apuesto que era sin necesidad de escuchar a todas esas chicas de la Universidad gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Porque en realidad ya había sopesado la opción de que le gustara después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos pero que nunca tomó en cuenta.

Porque al fin y al cabo, él era el chico que le había robado su primer beso.

—...Te ves horrible.— Abrió los ojos justo cuando sentía que era inevitable el beso entre los dos y lo miró sin entender. La sonrisilla traviesa de Toushiro se abrió malignamente paso a través de su cara casi picarona. La soltó al momento, casi con repudio. — Tu cara mañana aparecerá hinchada y morada. Ni siquiera el mejor de los cosméticos podrá tapar tu... _fealdad_.—

¡Él no...él no podía...!

— ¡¿Qué?.— Gritó después de sentirse un poco más fuerte por el shock provocado por las palabras de Hitsugaya. No podía ser que todo fuera para molestarla...¡¿O si?.— ¡P-pero Matsumoto me dijo que...!¡Que querías verme!.—

Hitsugaya se giró rápidamente y fue a sentarse a su silla mientras de paso la empujaba para que se quitara de encima del escritorio y con elegancia tomó algún café que sacó previamente hecho de la esquina del mesón. La miró después de dar el primer sorbo y saborearlo.

— Soy doctor, idiota. Como tal, quería ver cuan malo era tu estado...y de paso reírme en tu cara.— Karin abrió los ojos casi enloquecida de rabia.

— ¡¿Tú...Sólo querías reírte de mi?.— Hitsugaya sin pensarlo dos veces asintió fervientemente con una mirada que le dejo en claro otra opción y cerró los ojos después de dar un suspiro casi de felicidad.

Karin apretó los puños.

Ella que había pensado en...¡Dios!.

¿Cómo pudo creer..? ¿Cómo pudo pasar por su la cabeza la idea de que tal vez él..?

_¡¿Le gustara?._

— ¡Cómo si algo así pudiera pasar!.— Gritó con enojo mientras tomaba un lápiz que estaba a mano y lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que le llegara a algún órgano vital y lo matara lentamente. Se giró en sus talones y de un portazo que retumbó por toda la casa, se fue entre maldiciones y palabrotas insaciables.

Hitsugaya sonrió de nueva cuenta al verla partir y en su silla se relajó como nunca. Cerró sus ojos y sintiendo como toda la preocupación y lo alterado que había estado en la mañana al saber que Karin había sido golpeada por su culpa, le bajó como un balde de agua tibia en el cuerpo.

Porque después de haberse enterado de todo el problema, él mismo se había tomado la molesta de resolverlo cuanto antes sin que Karin pudiera ser perjudicada.

_Gracias a dios, está bien._

Suspiró cansado al darse cuenta de algo importante, que después olvidaría o se negaría en recordar.

Karin ya era demasiado importante para siquiera pensar que algo malo podría sucederle.

_Y también, que era la persona más cercana a él._

.

.

.

Fin Cap. 5

* * *

Se los dije, este cap no es precisamente uno de mis orgullos mas grandes, pero era lo único que podía ofrecer, momentáneamente. Después de esto podre volver a mis ideas (ya que en el transcurso de todo este tiempo, las ideas que tenia para cada una de mis historias, fueron olvidadas) y sujetarme nuevamente al contenido en si del fic.

Pido nuevamente disculpas por la razón de los reviews. Se que algunos no fueron contestados, pero es culpa de mi net, eso y mi correo, la verdad es que los he leído todos y los aprecio, pero no se cuales he contestado y cuales no, así que para evitar el volver a agradecer (para quien ya lo hice) no los quise contestar. Por eso, doy un gran "Muchas-gracias-los-amo-no-saben-lo-que-significa-para-mi" en compensación. Espero que no sea muy poco.

Y tratando de "enchufarme" a la historia...(en serio, si no es mucha molestia, pueden leerse del principio del fic (lo see, que tonta yooo!) para no sentir el vacio) que era la busqueda de pareja de Karin (que debo destacar, esta muy guapa en los nuevos cap del manga de bleach que tampoco he visto todos por falta de tiempo xD).

Aquí las opciones.

- Zabimaru

-Hirako

-Hanatarou

-OCC.

Ya ahí están. Me dicen cual es el que quieren como "posible" pareja de Karin.

Nos vemos prontisimo (esta ves si va, eh!).

Atte. -Ryu-


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas!. Lamento la demora (de nuevo) pero me cortaron la net y contra eso y mi bajo presupuesto, no podía hacer nada. He estado ocupada con mis cosas y..otras cosas, asi que como hace poco ha vuelto, recien hoy he podido terminar el cap (me faltaban unas minucias para tenerlo acabado.) Gosh, ha sido laaargo y tedioso capitulo, más que nada porque encuentro que me ha quedado como..saltado, no se, falta de explicacion, tal vez. Bah, uds me diran.

Oh! quiero contarles algo (nada que ver pero..)Estoy realmente feliz porque, si es verdad que no quedé en la FACH, me a dado el puntaje para ir a la Universidad, pero lo mejor de lo mejor, me he ganado las becas y ahora estudio completamente gratis! (Yay por mi!). Asi que eso, felicidad para mi~.

Bien, abajito les cuento como va lo de votaciones, que quiero notificar aquí, este será el último cap en donde pueden votar (sufragio popular~ xD) por su candidato a chico para Karin.

Eso, nos leemos abajito~!

* * *

Cap 6.

Karin suspiró casi sintiéndose ahogada en el lugar, mientras sentada en el gran sofá de cuero negro veía sin ver la televisión en su enfrente. Perezosa, murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones para si misma para después tirar con saña el control remoto lejos de ahí.

Soltó un bufido enojado y de un salto, volvió a levantarse por enésima vez y caminar cual león enjaulado por todo el recibidor. Con exasperación, miró a lo lejos la oscuridad del pasillo que llevaba donde Hitsugaya se resguardaba cuando algo malo sucedía, y sintiendo como las ganas de ir a molestarlo le invadían, apretó nuevamente los puños y volvió a sentarse encima del sillón, con los brazos cubriendo su rostro.

Casi sintió que el gruñido brotaba de sus entrañas.

_Dios, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?._

— Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Siempre hace lo mismo.— Levantó la vista levemente mientras la mueca en su rostro no desaparecía. La voz de Matsumoto era simplemente sabia.

— Mm.— Prendió la TV casi en un gesto automático mientras la figura esbelta de la rubia rodeaba el asiento y se quedaba junto a ella, casi desparramada encima de Karin. Le miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Shirou-chan está apenado. Tú lo sabes.—

— ¡Pues que me lo diga en la cara!.— Entonó con rabia.— Realmente pienso que está mal de la cabeza. Traerme...burlarse de mi...¿Acaso le parece gracioso?...—

Matsumoto dudó unos segundos y quitándole importancia levantó los hombros, mirando distraída la TV.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué vuelves?.—

Karin se detuvo.

¿Ella...volvía hacia él?

_¿Intentaba decir que a ella le gustaba que le tratara mal?._

...Que estúpido..

Ella no era masoquista ni mucho menos, le enojaba de sobremanera que le molestaran y nunca se dejó pisotear por alguien. Su orgullo era algo que tenía plenamente consciente y por ello, sabía que llegaría lejos, no como cualquier chiquilla. Ella tenía aspiraciones, deseos y metas, que aunque demoraran una eternidad en completarse, se realizarían a base de su esfuerzo, ya que ella era una luchadora. En cuanto a Toushiro...definitivamente no era cualquier persona y le era difícil tratar con él, ya que ambos tenían una personalidad un tanto preocupante. Era, como supuso de un principio, un obstáculo más que debía superar, como en cualquier camino difícil.

_Y vaya que obstáculo._

Pero no. Tenía demasiado orgullo que cuidar para dejar que hasta él, le hiciera mal. Él definitivamente tenía una manera poco normal de tratar a la gente. Podía jurar que apenas tenía amigos por su manera de ser, por lo cual creía que era similar a ella. Tal vez por esa razón le soportaba más que a cualquier otra persona y dejaba que hablara tanto como quisiera.

Pero aun así...Tenía que reconocer que había tenido una paciencia de los mil dioses con él. Nunca nadie se atrevió a hablarle de la manera la cual él lo hacía y tenía entendido que a Toushiro tampoco.

Quizás ambos eran tan parecidos que necesitaban estar juntos.

_Diablos, eso sonó realmente cursi._

Bueno, podría ser eso. El que se entendían.

O que simplemente le atraía y punto.

— ¿Vo-volver?. ¿A qué te refieres?.— Matsumoto parecía aun más despampanante con la risa que le provocaba la cara de la Kurosaki. — ¡Claro que no..! ¡Bu-bueno, para volver debería...ir hacia él!, y yo no he hecho esa cosa...¿M-me entiendes?.— Se rascó con nerviosismo el cabello y casi sintiéndose desfallecer volvió a callar, tapando su sonrojada cara.

_Mierda._

— Shiro-chan tampoco supo responder...— La rubia le miró con curiosidad, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. Se levantó lentamente mientras desaparecía entre las puertas rebuscando cosas para después volver con algunas maletas y quedar en medio de la habitación con un par de botellas en mano. — Karin-chan. Piensas mucho las cosas, por eso no te va bien.— La aludida le miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender. — Lo que ustedes necesitan es una pequeña... _ayudita_.—

Volvió a titubear sin dejar de mirarla.

— ...¿Q-qué vas a hacer?.—

Y tan pronto como habló, Matsumoto salió por la puerta principal y no volvió más.

Si, se levantó y ojeó unas cuantas veces la puerta, pensando que tal vez era una broma de mal gusto. Estuvo metida unas cuantas horas mirando la TV, casi durmiendo y después comió una fruta que pilló por ahí, rebuscando en el refrigerador de la cocina.

Sólo cuando pensó que era hora de ver que tramaba, trató de abrir la puerta.

_...¡Por la mismísima mierda!._

* * *

— ¡Toushiro!.— El mencionado casi se estampó en el techo del lugar y alerta dejó de lado el libro que leía para después ver con sobresalto cómo Karin golpeaba su puerta hasta abrirla de tope a tope. Frunció el ceño con ligera preocupación y con el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder se quedó en silencio, pidiendo una explicación. — ¡Matsumoto se fue!.—

Le miró unos segundos.

— ¿Y para eso tanto jaleo?.— Agregó con un dejo de irritación en su voz, mientras se volvía en la búsqueda de su libro. La repentina intromisión de Karin le había hecho soltar el preciado tomo y caer debajo de su escritorio. — No seas tonta. La gente sale a veces, ¿lo sabias?.—

— ¿Entonces por qué mierda no puedo abrir la maldita puerta?.—

Toushiro levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?.—

— ¡Lo que escuchaste!. ¡Nos encerró!.— Hitsugaya quedó unos segundos mudo para después ponerse en pie y fruncir el ceño. — Dime...dime que tienes llave de esta...mansión.— Karin le miró con el alma en las manos al notar que Hitsugaya hacía un pequeño mohín, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado y rascándose inocentemente el antebrazo. — Bien. ¡Estamos jodidos!.—

Toushiro caminó lento hacia ella y después pasó de largo, recorriendo todo el camino de su cuarto privado hasta la sala de estar, donde estaba la puerta que daba a la salida. Miró con detenimiento el pedazo de madera pulida y con duda giró levemente la perilla. Karin, que le siguió con ansias, soltó un bufido exhausto.

— ¿Pensabas que se abriría mágicamente o algo?. Ya revisé todo. La puerta trasera también está trabada y las ventanas...— Levantó los brazos al cielo y se tapó la cara con una creciente desesperación en su interior. — ¿Quién diablos se le ocurre poner barreras en las ventanas?. ¿Para que tus victimas no escapasen, tal vez?.— El sarcasmo casi se materializó dándole un golpe a Hitsugaya, quien le miró de reojo, sintiéndote también abrumado con la situación.

Bien, mierda.

Si necesitaba a alguien para arruinar su vida, ¡Esa era Matsumoto!. Ya le parecía extraño que no hiciera algo malo en los últimos días, siendo que al parecer, era un blanco perfecto al tiempo en que él estaba más preocupado o pendiente de algo.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer?. Estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas. La verdad le parecía en parte notoriamente gracioso ver la hiper-ventilación que sufría Karin por algo tan trivial como esto. Definitivamente había hecho cosas peores. Era una minucia comparado con todo lo anterior que había pasado por su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, era Matsumoto.

Pero lo que no le gustaba era el hecho de _estar_ con Karin.

Menos aun siendo que ella estaba tan enojada con él.

Se cruzó de brazos.

— Volverá en unos días. Siempre lo hace.— Y dándose media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacía su cuarto. El fuerte agarre a su brazo le hizo detenerse unos segundos.

Una sonrisa siniestra se esbozó lentamente en sus labios.

— ...¿Unos...días?.— Hitsugaya asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se miraban.

— Si. Estarás sola, conmigo, al menos...una semana.—

* * *

_Si claro._

_¿Sola...con Hitsugaya?._

¡Ni que le gustara ir al infierno!.

Apenas y había pegado un ojo la primera noche que se quedó junto con él, teniendo todo el tiempo en cuenta que Matsumoto estaba ahí, sólo por la casualidad de que la necesitase en algún momento. Gracias a dios, no pasó nada extraño pero definitivamente podría haber sido mejor si se hubiera quedado en su casa, donde no necesitaba esconderse de nadie. Tener a Isshin encima por una golpiza era mucho mejor que estar con Hitsugaya en el mismo lugar por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Pero ahora. ¿Sola?.

Tan sola para que él se le ocurriera darse de pervertido y...

"_¡Calmate, Karin. Calmate!."_

Apretó con fuerza las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Así nunca podría dormir. Llevaba de esta manera desde el momento que dijo que se acostaría, como hace dos o tres horas atrás. Y ya era medianoche.

Puso un pie en el frío suelo, quedándose unos segundos sentada en la cama antes de pararse y salir de la habitación. Tal como había dicho Hitsugaya, ese día no había vuelto Matsumoto, es más, al parecer no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, lo cual complicaba aun más las cosas. No podría aguantar un miserable día más y ahora, ¿una semana?. ¿Qué acaso se quedaría viviendo por siempre bajo el techo del mismo diablo?.

Apenas aguantaba las ganas de atravesar silenciosamente el dormitorio de Toushiro y ahogarlo con sus propias manos, haber si tenía suerte y conseguía matarlo de una buena vez.

Caminó sigilosamente por todo el corredor y ya con la luz de la luna brillando en la oscuridad de la cocina, tomó un vaso libre y se sirvió agua hasta arriba, cansada de su mal humor, bebiendo a pequeños sorbos y recuperando la nula tranquilidad que le quedaba.

— ¿Qué haces?.— Una mano en el hombro le sobresaltó y asustada dejó caer el vaso en el lavaplatos. Se giró tan rápido como pudo y haciendo la peor cara del mundo, notó con amargura como la sonrisa ladeada de Toushiro se regodeaba en la diversión del momento.

Demonios. No podía dejarla tranquila ni en la maldita noche.

— ¡Idiota, me asustaste!.— Gritó con enojo mientras molesta se llenaba el vaso para beber de nueva cuenta, se alejaba de él y apoyaba su cuerpo al tope de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados. — ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.—

— Escuche a alguien caminar por la casa.—

— Oh. Si. Olvidaba tu super-oido.— Bramó rodando los ojos. Apretó el cristal contra sus labios. — ¿Ahora me sigues?.— Toushiro soltó una risa sarcástica que le dolió en el alma y junto a ella se quedó mirando la nada con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de dormir. Casi sorprendida se fijó en la camisa entre abierta que usaba y levemente apenada miró su _deseable_ pijama. Un pantaloncillo corto y una camiseta olvidada de Ichigo que por ende, le hacía lucir como un globo aerostático desinflado. Bien, no culpaba a la gente por decir lo poco femenina que era. Ya estaba completamente consciente de ello.

De un sorbo desesperado, acabó con el agua en el vaso después de que se instalara un incomodo silencio entre ambos. El ambiente pesado acabo con sus nervios y siendo la ultima cosa que quería, comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar antes de ponerse a discutir con Toushiro por cualquier estupidez que se les pasara por la mente.

El carraspeo totalmente forzado la hizo girarse a mirarlo.

— Yo...—

Hitsugaya levantó un brazo y nervioso comenzó a frotarse el cuello, desviando la mirada fuera de Karin, sintiéndose avergonzado, pero aun así reuniendo el suficiente valor para poder aclarar todo el problema de una buena vez.

Se mordió el labio, aturdido.

Realmente le molestaba dejar las cosas inconclusas. Y justamente en el último tiempo, todo lo que tenía que ver con Karin, parecía tomar una urgencia casi desesperada y problemática. Siendo aun peor, el tema repetitivo.

_Sus peleas._

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en estupideces. En Karin, para ser más precisos. Tal vez la última escena que habían provocado, le había dejado rondando ideas absurdas pero que aun así, que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

El que Karin le protegiera había sido algo que no muchos hacían.

Y no necesariamente había sido explicito, sino que muy sutil. Quizás estaba dándole vueltas al asunto que empezaba a tomar diferentes significados, pero aun persistía en su interior el que ella lo había hecho por él.

No porque perdería una beca si les decía a todo el mundo que se había peleado con unas malcriadas niñas. No porque simplemente ella no quería luchar. No porque le dejarían sin jugar una temporada en su equipo de fútbol, como había dicho tantas veces cuando le preguntaba el por qué no le había dicho nada de el tema, siendo que era precisamente él, el agujero de todo.

Eso demostraba, que ella le apreciaba.

No mucho aparentemente, pero hablando de manera seria, él debía decir que algo le _atraía_ de ella.

No como gustar, pero tampoco algo desagradable. Sinceramente había sido Matsumoto la que le había puesto a pensar que quizás, él no le odiaba, no le quería, pero si le necesitaba. ¿Por qué razón comenzaba a estar pendiente de ella, siendo que después de variadas peleas, volvían a verse?.

Innegablemente su relación era rara.

Pero es que debía de molestarla. Saber que a pesar de todo lo malo que se hiciesen, seguirían juntos.

Eso se llamaba tener buenos amigos, ¿no?.

_Ademas, él era el único que podía tratarla mal, así que tenía cierto derecho sobre ella._

— Lo lamento.— Karin enarcó una ceja y sintiendo que debía quedarse a escuchar el momento sentimental que tenía Toushiro -Y sabia, no volvería a escuchar en un largo tiempo más-, se quedó a su lado con una sonrisa divertida. — Es mentira que quería verte para burlarme de ti.— Y a pesar de que la oscuridad reinaba totalmente el lugar, pudo notar como el pequeño rojizo de sus mejillas resplandecía a la vez que su ceño se fruncía más, en una imagen casi adorable.

La Kurosaki se quedó mirándolo un momento, también sonrojada y apenada por la sinceridad impregnada en las palabras de Hitsugaya. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su boca y un débil golpe voló hasta el hombro de él, logrando sacar otra sonrisa por parte del chico.

— Eres un tonto.—

* * *

— No se lo digas a nadie.— advirtió entre risa y risa mientras caminaban devolviéndose juntos al lugar donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Había sido, una...peculiar noche.

Después de la rara situación, habían estado hablando muchas cosas, casi sintiéndose cercanos. Karin había preparado algo para comer y juntos habían pasado altas horas de la mañana viendo películas de acción. Unos cuantos golpes y palabrotas iban y venían, pero casi sin ningún motivo verdadero, más el de molestarse mutuamente. Extrañamente agradable. Como si se tratase de una pijamada entre amigos, pasando una noche de juegos. Si no fuera porque se trataba de Toushiro, hasta podría haber dicho que había sido algo...divertido.

Y ahora, después de darse cuenta de la hora de ya, la mañana, decidieron ir a dormir unos cuantos minutos, ya que entre tanto y tanto, Hitsugaya le había dado la buena noticia de que Matsumoto regresaría la mañana siguiente y el mismo iría a dejarla a su casa, sin problemas. Ademas, su rostro definitivamente estaba como nuevo, sin parches ni manchas entre moradas y verdosas. El quedarse unas cuantas noches había sido algo bastante beneficioso, al fin y al cabo.

Casi sintió la obligación de agradecerle. Mentalmente.

— Le diré a todo el mundo que Hitsugaya Toushiro, puede ser bueno.— Susurró con cierta duda después de parar enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, justo al lado del dormitorio de Toushiro. — No, no me creerían.—

— Creyeron que eramos pareja.— De repente, la gracia que había en el aire desapareció abruptamente, de nuevo. El rostro casi arrugado en una mueca de molestia de Karin le hizo mirarlo de reojo, notando como lograba volver a burlarse en su cara. Frunció ligeramente los labios y se giró para que no notara su vergüenza.

_Tenía que arruinar el momento lindo._

— Karin.— Agregó Toushiro antes de que ella girara la perilla y entrara a su cuarto dando por terminada la tonta e innecesaria conversación. Una media sonrisa casi juguetona por parte del chico le hizo sonrojarse a medida que también su molestia parecía aumentar. — ¿Te gusto?.—

Karin abrió los ojos.

_¿Ah?._

¿A qué mierda venía eso? ¿Ahora, a mitad de la noche?. ¿Quería volver a tomarle el pelo?.

Una risilla poco creíble salió de su boca en forma sarcástica, casi asustada con la pregunta.

— Claro que no...No seas estúpido. ¿Yo, gustarme tú?. Pff...— Toushiro levantó las cejas tan alto que Karin casi tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para que no le mirara con la cara de sorpresa que había puesto. Con más ahínco, volvió a tratar de pasar desapercibida.

Si quería mofarse en su cara, al menos, daría un poco de pelea.

— S-Si tú me gustaras...lo que no es así, yo...intentaría llamar tu atención.— Ahora era Toushiro quien fruncía el ceño, pensante. Karin sintió que ganaba terreno. — Ademas, si me gustaras, me pondría nerviosa y esas cosas. ¿Ves?, incluso me has besado, que debo decir, fue asqueroso, pero yo ni siquiera me inmuté.— Una sonrisa victoriosa se vislumbro en su total inmensidad en la satisfecha cara de la Kurosaki. Hitsugaya pareció quedarse quieto unos segundos antes de acercarse y lograr que Karin gritara por la evidente invasión a su persona. Toushiro posó increíblemente lento la palma de su mano en el hueco que había entre el cuello y hombro de la chica y agachándose hasta la altura de Karin suspiró con aires de grandeza.

Y como había echo la primera vez que cruzaron palabras, le besó.

Como si fuera doloroso, Karin cerró tan fuerte los ojos que cuando intento abrirlos, las manchas de colores le obstaculizaron la vista, en el primer toque de sus labios. Su cuerpo a penas y le funcionaba correctamente, y con suerte podía mantenerse cuerda a pesar de que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de quedar digna ante la situación. No dejaría que él supiera que se sentía débil con un simple beso, que ademas de todo, era falso. Sólo un simple roce de labios que palpaba la calidez de ellos, nada más.

Pero si era así, _¿Qué diablos hacía la lengua de Toushiro dentro de su boca?._

Abrió los ojos apenas para mirar que él mismo parecía apretarse contra la pared y ella, ya su mano había bajado y con ambas le tomaba delicadamente el rostro, mientras se intensificaba el beso. Poco a poco la noción se perdía y con suspiros entre cortados, y abandonando todo rastro de conciencia, se entregó a él completamente.

Simplemente no supo qué mierda pasaba, y a las alturas,_ no_ le importaba.

Era un desgraciado, era arrogante, tan presuntuoso y hasta cruel a veces, pero dios, ¡Que bien besaba!.

La primera vez..¿había sido así?. Definitivamente no.

_Algo había cambiado. _

Pronto, casi con fuerza sintió como le mordía los labios, ya hinchados de tanto ser succionados por Toushiro, su cara comprimida en deseo y sus manos que bajaban y bajaban mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo, mandando le descargas eléctricas desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, logrando que se retorciera y torpemente, se pegara tanto a él y la pared que prácticamente se hacían uno. La presión de su vientre le era un martirio, casi incontrolable con un deseo devastador que le rogaba a gritos siguiera apegándose más a él, eliminando el casi inexistente espacio entre ellos.

Y Toushiro...

¿Quién iba a pensar que los labios de Karin tuvieran ese condenado efecto en él?. Simplemente no podía dejarlos, necesitaba morderlos, lamerlos, aprisionarlos contra los suyos como si tuvieran algún tipo de droga que le sujetaba como imán a ellos. Su cuerpo casi temblaba ante la temperatura que antes fría, ahora le hacía sudar como loco mientras Karin aumentaba aun más si se podía, la pasión que le despertaba acariciándole los hombros y cabello que tiraba de repente, con pequeños espasmos que le daban al sentir el mismo ferviente anhelo que él.

Si, era una tontería.

Cuando le había preguntado si ella gustaba de él, era simplemente para molestar. Una pregunta que sabía le dejaría fuera de combate y así, sentir que vencía de nueva cuenta, sumando puntos a su favor. Para sentir que todavía tenía cierto control hacia ella y nada más.

Una jugarreta tonta que comenzaba a ponerse muy mal.

_Muy mal._

Pero cuando ella dijo abiertamente que no le gustaba, que ni siquiera le hacía sentir temor, no podía negar que un pequeño recelo le caló hondo en el corazón. Él había recibido el golpe, ya que el tiro le había salido por la culata. ¿Y qué esperaba?, ¿Que sí le gustara?. Era estúpido esperar una respuesta como esa, y a pesar de tenerlo en cuenta, la esperó. ¿Para qué?. ¡Para probar que tenía dominio sobre ella, o al menos, algo!. Pero no, ella dijo que no. Y eso, a pesar de no dejarle tiempo para pensar, si que lo hizo, y debido a sus acotaciones después, que no le ponía nerviosa y quién sabe dios que más cosas, le molestó. Si ella no se ponía nerviosa con él, entonces con alguien más debió de hacerlo si ella misma reconocía los síntomas de que alguien le atrajese.

"_¿A Karin le gusta alguien?"_

¿Y si no era él, quién?. ¿Pasaba con alguien más tiempo que con él?.

Eso no podía ser posible.

Y si lo fuera, estaba rotundamente perdiendo terreno._ ¿Terreno de qué?,_ de que Karin era su maldito juguete. O amigo, como sea.

Entonces probó.

No como la primera vez, que fue una mera reacción automática para silenciarla, sino que ahora, se le acercó lo suficiente para poder ver si efectivamente, él no provocaba los indicios que ella decía.

Sólo sería un beso corto. Para después recriminarle en la cara que ella sí podía sentirse como dijo con él, incluso con pruebas irrefutables puestas en la mesa.

¿Y con qué se encontró?.

¡Con que no podía parar!. La cara de ella, que cuando le besó cerró sus ojos tratando de mostrarse ajena, le pareció graciosa hasta que él mismo se vio atrancado a ella sin poder soltarle ni un misero segundo, con sus ojos cerrados y al borde de la desesperación, encontrándose casi..._¿excitado con el cuerpo de Karin?._

Definitivamente esto iba de mal, en peor.

Le soltó sólo para tomar una buena bocanada de aire para después besarle el cuello y atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja y juguetear casi con desenfreno con el. Los jadeos altos y excitantes de Karin le llegaban como pequeños golpes de electricidad que le hacían gruñir casi enojado consigo mismo al ver lo que hacía, ya que mientras pequeños posos de conciencia llegaban a él, notaba como la tenía pegada a la pared, aprisionada en la altura, teniendo firmemente las piernas delgadas de ella en su cintura, con ayuda una de sus manos, que le agarraba con fuerza un muslo.

¿Desde cuando Karin le hacía sentir este tipo de desenfreno sexual?. Con la única que contaba y le apoyaba sobre la decadencia de los jóvenes con temas sexuales, era en efecto, la chica que le gemía en el oído. Y ahora, ¿Dejaría que sus hormonas controlaran la situación?.

Y de golpe Karin sintió como Toushiro paraba. Con la respiración levantandole el pecho con fuerza, se quedó unos minutos quietas hasta que ella misma cedió y bajó las piernas de su cintura. La fuerte presión de antes se desvanecía a medida que el tiempo pasaba y casi con miedo, levantó la mirada.

Toushiro le veía. Pero le veía con un dolor tan tremendo en el rostro que hasta ella misma le daba pena. Su cara comprimida en la vergüenza y al parecer, totalmente repuesta ante el episodio de inmoralidad, Hitsugaya desvió la mirada para después en silencio, dejarla y meterse en su cuarto.

Estaba claro. En su cara se había leído el error que había cometido.

Apretó los labios y dirigiéndose a su habitación, se tiró encima de su cama. Tomó la primera almohada y con enojo, se la puso en la cara, cubriéndola. Sintiéndose humillada, comenzó a llorar.

_¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta que le gustaba tanto Toushiro?._

* * *

Tomó con rapidez todo lo suyo y mirando la habitación por última vez colgó la mochila a su hombro, saliendo como serpiente de ahí.

Matsumoto había llegado temprano, y como pensó, Toushiro no salió en ningún momento, lo cual en vez de facilitarle las cosas, le dolió aun más reconociendo que él había cometido una terrible equivocación al besarle como había hecho.

Con una sonrisa tan muerta miró a la cara de la rubia.

— Nos vemos pronto.— Matsumoto apretó las cejas en una expresión de temor y con el corazón en mano, le siguió hasta la puerta. Su rostro parecía pedir perdón. Karin volvió a sonreír. — Adiós.—

— ¡Karin-chan!.— Escuchó el grito endeble que dio cuando ella ya caminaba por la terraza y cruzaba la rejilla para abrirse camino en la pista. Se giró por el mero hecho de hacerlo y levantó una mano inconscientemente, en forma de despedida. Aterrada, notó como Hitsugaya caminaba hacia ella, con las llave de su auto en mano.

Tontamente, comenzó a correr.

No quería verlo. No quería volver a hablarle más. Casi con necesidad quería terminar todo lo pendiente con él para que nada le atase ni le obligase a un reencuentro que de repente le parecía la cosa más dolorosa del mundo. Caminó con rapidez con la cabeza baja a pesar de que sentía que le llamaba y sintiéndose casi llena de pena, comenzó rápidamente a secarse con furor las lagrimas que le caían inútilmente de los ojos.

Apretó los labios y justo cuando sentía que iba a desfallecer de una tortura indescriptible, chocó tan fuerte con alguien, que le hizo caerse hacía atrás. Levantó la mirada mientras lo único que podía escuchar con claridad, eran los pasos de Toushiro comenzar a detenerse a medida que se acercaba a ella.

Y le miró.

Una pequeña chica. Bastante más pequeña que ella, delgada y con una cara tan adorable que pareciera se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana. Con un vestido aniñado para la edad que aparentaba, una sonrisa tierna iluminó su rostro.

Ni dos segundos pasaron, antes que la cruel imagen de la suave niña fuera abrazada con tal fuerza por Toushiro que casi oyó como su corazón le crujía por el malestar.

— Momo.—

Fin Cap 6.

* * *

Okas. Lo notaron? Ush si me desvió del tema D: después quien sabe, mañana casados Dx me carga no tener control de mi al escribir, apesta.

Pero bien, ahora los reviews.

**Samihime**: Muuchas gracias por tu review. Dx lamento la demora, en serio, soy tan mala...prometo no volver a hacerlo, o al menos, con este fic. Si! Lo se! No lo esperabas, pero fue lo único que saque..era eso o más retraso con el cap, y me dolía en el alma hacerlos esperar más. Nuevamente muchas gracias por el review ;u; y por esperar la conti! Te adoro!. Besitos y abrazos.!

**Shizuka**: Curioso? Estuvo malo! XD, suéltalo mujer, te doy permiso. Pésimo capitulo y realmente entiendo (castigame! xD). Exacto, en una relación con muchas peleas como esta, siempre es difícil el aceptar los sentimientos. Si! La pareja de Karin es para sacar celitos~ es que como no encontré a nadie (Lo dije alguna vez, no estaba muy enterada de la pareja HitsuKarin) así que lo puse como...mini-votación, para ver de quien escribía y al fin y al cabo, quien podía ser una digna pareja para ella. Gracias por tu review, lo aprecio mucho!.!. Besitos y abrazos!.

Bien, y acontinuacion como va la cosa con lo de parejas! Recuerden, estos reviews con parejas seran...decisivos, porque como notaron, ya aparecio Hinamori D:, asi que, los resultados:

Zabimaru: 6

Occ(Hyosuke):3

Hirako:8

Hanatarou:3

o.o yo estoy tan sorprendida como uds. la verdad es que me leo siempre los reviews varias veces porque me pongo tonta y me encantan mis lindos reviews...xD pero en mi cuenta interna (?) tenia pensado que se inclinaban más para Zabimaru, pero bueno, Hirako es tan divertido...xD, dios los 4! xD, no...mucha tarea para mi u_u. Hanatarou, como dijieron, tan lindo él, sería lo..completamente opuesto a Toushiro lo cual tambien seria bastante divertido de leer. Y el occ, bueno, él es moldeable xD.

Otra cosa mas!. Como dije, pueden volver a votar, porque esto puede cambiar u_u! Asi que vuelvan a votar por favor. Las personas que ya votaron, no importa, pueden hacerlo de nuevo, si entre mas votos es mejor, asi veo la preferencia. Y el que no lo hizo...pues a que espera. XD.

Y finalmente, en lo posible ..por favor, ¿Podrían poner solo uno?. Quiero decir, una persona, por ejemplo, si les gusta Zabimaru..pero también les encanta Hirako, solo eligan uno, ya que otras personas eligieron uno en sus reviews anteriores y así la ...balanza no sirve. XD, ok? Me harían un gran favor :D

Bien, besitos y abrazos a todos. Les amo! Nos leemos pronto!.

Atte. -Ryu-


	7. Chapter 7

:0 OMG lamento tanto la demoraaaaaaaa~!. Pero saben, entre a la Universidad..como hace dos semanas atrás. Ha sido divertido, ya me hice amigos y los profes son muy amables, asi que estoy muy metida en ello...No he podido descansar mucho, he salido...como una vil callejera xD, (no soy de salir mucho de casa porque soy floja :D) Pero bueh...Aqui esta u_u, como un mes y algo más de retraso...Gah, mala escritora ser yo...

Bueno, entre otras cosas...¡Ha acabado la cosa esta del chico de Karin!. Y el ganador es...

¡Hirako con 15 votos! :0~ Aplausos al ganador. Los demás con:

Zabimaru: 12 votos (les digo que sude contando los reviews, iban tan reñidos...)

Hanatarou: 5 votos

Occ: 3 votos (buh! Abucheenlo! xD)

Así que ahí vamos. Será Hirako. Ahora que termino esto debo ser sincera. Yo quería Zabimaru, xD, pero no se preocupen, por favor no quiero reviews que diga "pero por qué no lo hiciste así si te gustaba!" y es porque me gustó _después_ de haber comenzado con esto de la votación y no iba a decir "ya, se termino la custion!" y mandar a las pailas los gusto de cada quien xD, pero estoy feliz, Hirako es un graan competidor. XDDD. No os preocupéis, que si me quedo picada, algún día saldrá un fic de Zabimaru y Karin, aunque no prometo porque no sirven de nada mis promesas xD!.

* * *

Cap. 7

.

.

.

Sus ojos rápidamente recorrieron toda la habitación hasta el lugar proveniente de los pequeños toques en la madera lisa de su puerta, en una acción casi automática. Apretó ligeramente los labios, mordiendoselos dudosa y volviendo a sus cuadernos que yacían esparcidos por toda su cama, bajó su mirada.

Y soltó el suspiro contenido cuando Yuzu entró a su cuarto.

El ambiente que tranquilo en instantes se volvió en uno tenso y lleno de presión. Con una extraña sensación de enojo, volvió la vista hacia su hermana, quien con su cara preocupada, le miraba totalmente rígida aun en el umbral de la puerta, tras haberla cerrado casi sin provocar ruido alguno. Sus manos temblaban levemente logrando que la bandeja que llevaba se meciera y con paso temeroso, se acercó hacía ella, quedando plantada al costado de la cama de Karin, en silencio.

Sólo apenas unas cuantas horas había llegado a la casa, pero a pesar de que simplemente se dirigió a su habitación sin llamar la atención de nadie, Yuzu le persiguió con la mirada todo el recorrido, ya temiendo lo peor, y tal vez, ya presintiendo que algo malo se avecinaba incluso antes de hubiera puesto los pies a la entrada de la casa. Se escabulló directamente a su cuarto, y después de gritarle por la escalera que estaría ocupada estudiando para su próximo examen, tomó los primeros libros que encontró y con la música a punto de romperle los tímpanos, comenzó a perderse en el tiempo muerto que parecía pasar en su inconsciencia.

Nunca tuvo intención de preocupar a nadie, menos a su hermana, por lo que tampoco pensó en contarle de lo sucedido, pero era tan molesta la pena que percibía del aire de Yuzu cuando le miraba, que parecía restregar la imaginaria herida en su corazón, abriéndose aun más.

Estaba enojada. Cansada. Harta de todo.

Y sólo pensar que debía aparentar inútilmente frente a su hermana la fachada de niña madura y sin sentimientos, le daba nauseas.

Encojió los ojos mientras que a pesar del alto volumen de la música que retumbaba en su oído, su cuerpo parecía alerta ante la presencia de Yuzu.

— Tienes que comer algo.—

Karin plasmó una sonrisa falsa en su cara, y sacándose el diminuto audífono de la oreja, levantó una mano haciendo un ademan sin importancia.

— Dejalo ahí. Me lo comeré después. Estoy ocupada ahora.—

— Karin-chan, por favor...¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué est—

— ¡Yuzu!. ¡Estoy ocupada!.— Un fuerte alarido salió de su boca antes de que pudiera hacer algo en contra. Miró asustada la reacción de Yuzu quien abrió los ojos, casi cristalinos por el grito que le atravezó y desviando la mirada, comenzó a retirarse asustada. Karin contrajo toda su cara, molesta consigo misma mientras veía la silueta de su hermana desaparecer tras la puerta, y empuñando la mano fuertemente se estiró de nueva cuenta en la mullida cama, mientras tomaba la primera frazada y tapaba por completo.

Ya no aguantaba más y no lo haría.

Esos estúpidos sentimientos morirían con la última lágrima que derramaría esa noche.

* * *

Apretó el ceño y al mismo tiempo sintió como el remezón en su cuerpo le tensaba cada insignificante musculo.

Volvía a la Universidad, y como nunca antes odiaba la sensación de culpabilidad que le había comido los nervios todos los días que no se presentó como profesor en la institución, excusándose simplemente con la verdad. Una amiga de la infancia había llegado a visitarlo y por lo tanto, el se tomaría unos cuantos días para poder recibirla adecuadamente y como se lo merecía. Por que claro, como él era uno de los mejores profesores ahí, por no decir el único, debían tener presente sus necesidades.

Mentira...

Si decía eso, dudaba mucho que no le creyeran, y aun más, que le encararan, pero la verdad estaba muy lejana a ello.

Principalmente, porque se había pasado toda la semana ensimismado pensando en estupideces, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a Momo que a pesar de estar pegada todo el día a él, pocas veces contestó como ser humano que era a las preguntas pretenciosas que tenía para él. Ni siquiera se molestó en darle un "tour" por la ciudad como tanto le pedía, ya que ella había llegado de muy lejos de ahí y poco conocía del insignificante territorio en el que estaban. Se encerró todas las veces que pudo. Y con llave, para que no lo molestaran y así fue. Ni siquiera Matsumoto se acercaba a él por la cara que Momo le aseguraba que llevaba del momento en que había llegado y tampoco tenía, ni creía tener, las ganas de cambiar su endemoniado humor.

Y para peor.

Tenía un terror horriblemente gigante al saber que le esperaba Karin.

...¡Por dios!. ¿Miedo él?. ¿De Karin Kurosaki?.

_¡¿Y de qué?._

¿Por qué habría de tener miedo de una simple chica?. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentirse culpable después de verla llorar?. Si, entendía perfectamente que tenía toda la culpa del mundo al besarla sin pensar en las consecuencias que atraería todo, pero aun más que eso, ¿Qué fue esa reacción suya?.

"_¿Por qué lloró?" _era la palabra que le venía en mente cada vez que pensaba en ella, en el beso, en todo. _¿Por qué habría de llorar?_. A lo más, sabría que estaría enojada con él, por el arrebato que tuvo la terrible noche pasada, pero el llanto que demostró tenía otras implicaciones, ademas del profundo enojo que denotaba. Significaba que le dolía.

¿Estaba dolida con él?. _Obviamente._

Y ahí iba de nuevo.

¡Si estuviera dolida por el beso, y la forma en que le dejó, eso evidenciaba que ella tenía otro tipo de sentimientos hacía él!. Unos más profundos que una simple amistad, y aun más para tener esa cantidad de dolor en su rostro el día de su partida. Sino, simplemente lo tomaría como lo que él pensó que sería. Un estúpido juego. Y ahí acabaría todo.

De repente se sentía un monstruo, algo mucho peor de lo que ya de por si pensaba de él mismo. Hacer llorar a una mujer definitivamente había sido lo más bajo que había hecho, pero a Karin era aun peor.

Porque Karin era una de las personas que podría decir abiertamente, no lloraba por cosas pequeñas.

Tenía tanto miedo de mirarle a la cara...pero lo haría. Se disculparía y después de eso, se juraría a si mismo no volver a tocarle un pelo y mucho menos hablar del tema.

Era demasiado peligroso estar con Karin mucho tiempo.

Y con el pensamiento en mente, un leve golpe le llegó de lleno en la nuca. Aturdido por el impacto y exaltado al mismo tiempo, se giró para mirar su atacante.

— Hey, idiota.— Apretó los labios y con el corazón golpeando su pecho con una fuerza sobrenatural, miró como Karin le sonreía sin una pizca de enojo en su cara, más que la malicia de la jugarreta ya efectuada. Su mano voló hasta su nuca y sonrojado desvió la mirada muy lejos de ella, sintiendo al mismo instante una opresión tremenda en su vientre, recordando lo sucedido con una claridad casi perfecta.

Karin parpadeó confundida, y elevándose con las puntillas de los pies, le tomó la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle.

— ¿Entonces si estabas enfermo?. Estás totalmente afiebrado, ¿lo sabías?.— Hitsugaya abrió tanto los ojos, que con la impresión de ver la cara de la Kurosaki tan cercana a la de él, pensó que se desmayaría después de que la abrupta explosión de sangre se agolpara en su cara le dejara mareado y con las piernas temblorosas. Fatigado y con las orejas quemándole de tan calientes que estaban, apretó su ceño y tiró de la mano de Karin fuera de su rostro.

— ¡Ca-Cállate!. ¡Me has asustado!.—

La pelinegra bufó después de acariciarse la mano dolida.

— No es para tanto...— Agregó mientras volvía a estirar la carpeta con la cual le había golpeado al principio. — Toma. La terminé.— Hitsugaya entrecerró los ojos cuando recibió el archivador. La abrió con cuidado y sorprendido notó el titulo en ella.

Era la carpeta que le había pedido al principio. La cual había ocasionado tantos problemas y seguía dando de que hablar entre ellos.

— Nunca venías, así que pensé en ir a dejártela a tu casa, pero ya que has llegado, me quitas el problema de encima.—

Toushiro forzó su cara en una mueca de confusión y asustado levantó la mirada para verle a los ojos. Ni siquiera el rastro de la duda llenaba su cara, si no más bien, el de la decisión.

Apretó los labios, mordiéndoselos.

La carpeta era lo único material que los ataba. Su pretexto para verse y hablar. Por lo cual empezó su retorcida relación con Karin, y la cual seguía. Por la cual le besó y ahora temía ante ella.

Sin esto, ellos...

Karin sonrió.

— ¿No te alegra de que la terminara?.—

* * *

Karin bostezó con tanto sueño que los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas mientras miraba a su alrededor, durante la clase. La gente que le rodeaba hablaba y hablaba mientras todos parecían pasar de su presencia, sin importarle tampoco a ella. Se rascó la nuca un par de veces, para después girarse a dormitar un poco antes de ir a la practica de fútbol que tenía en la tarde y así, reponer las fuerzas que necesitaría para todo el entrenamiento.

Ya que en todo caso, Toushiro no parecía pendiente de la clase.

Le miró de reojo, casi obligándose a apartar la mirada de vez en cuando para notar que seguía de la misma manera de la cual había quedado después de entrar a su hora. Sentado y pensante. Las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, era que tenía que hacer algo, por lo cual daría el tiempo libre en lo que le tomara dar con la solución a su dilema. Y así había sido en las prácticamente, dos horas con unos cuantos minutos más, casi terminando ya su horario.

Apretó el ceño y enojada se tapó el rostro con los brazos, mientras apoyaba casi toda la parte superior de su cuerpo en el banco mientras también comenzaba a pensar en lo sucedido.

¿Él no podría estar así por lo que le dijo, o si?.

Aunque lo fuera, a ella no le importaba. Estaba plenamente cociente de que él le quería para juguetear, le había dejado vulnerable y ya se había pasado del limite con ella. Y creía ser clara. No se verían más. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, ni siquiera creía poder hacerlo otra vez.

Porque aunque aparentaba ser fuerte, le dolía.

Tanto que le hubiera gustado quedarse encerrada en la casa y llorar como cualquier persona normal. Tanto que se sentía desfallecer y aun más, sabiendo que después de todo, Toushiro si le gustaba.

Pero no lo demostraría. Si para él era tan fácil usarla y después hacer como si nada pasara, para ella también le sería fácil cortar todo tipo de contacto y hacer su vida lejana a la de él. Seguiría tratándolo de la misma manera que antes, para mostrarle que no le había afectado en lo más mínimo y que era suficientemente madura para tomar las cosas como un adulto.

Y así quería hacer. Mantenerse fiel a su plan ya pensado con anterioridad.

_Pero realmente se le hacía difícil._

Indiferente levantó la vista cuando el silencio reinó en la sala y sorprendida vio que todo el mundo ya se había ido del salón. ¿Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera había escuchado a la gente salir?. Eran muchas y al menos, algún tipo de ruido le hubiera alertado. Siempre salían casi extasiados después de la clase de Toushiro, siendo que este pasaba una cantidad de materia sorprendente. Y no esperaba menos a pesar de que no había hecho nada en todo su periodo.

Titubeó confundida, y desperezándose con la mano fregando su ojo derecho, visualizó la única persona que quedaba. Dio un pequeño grito asustada al verlo parado enfrente a ella.

Hitsugaya definitivamente estaba enojado. O al menos, eso decía su cara, que le miraba clavándole los ojos en los de ella, y prácticamente gritando que le mataría de la peor manera.

_¿Y era él el que estaba enojado?. ¿No debería ser ella?._

A pesar de que trataba de juntar el enojo que podía pensando una y otra vez como le había dejado estar mientras que iba y abrazaba a la otra chica, le era imposible parar el temblor de sus manos por lo nerviosa que se encontraba y que torpemente guardaban todos sus cuadernos y libros dentro de su bolso casi frenéticamente, aun debajo de la terrorífica mirada del peliblanco. Exaltada se levantó de la silla.

— Me quede dormida.— Añadió en un murmullo casi muerto sin poder enfrentar sus ojos.

Toushiro sonrió de lado, pareciendo aun más sombrío.

— Lo noté. Te he estado mirando todo el tiempo.— Karin abrió los ojos y a pesar de que trató de evitarlo concentrándose lo suficiente para que no sucediera, el profundo golpe de calor llegó a taparle los oídos y secarle la boca tanto, que sentía como la saliva comenzaba a serle pastosa, dificultándole el habla, y tartamudeando unas cuantas sandeces antes de poder modular con precisión.

¡¿Y tenía el descaro de decírselo a la cara sin sentirse mal?. ¡¿Quería volver a los jueguitos estúpidos de antes?. ¡Era un idiota!. ¡Un idiota con el ego del tamaño de un maldito buque y más!.

_¡Ella ya sabía que le había mirado en clases, lo había notado, no era necesario recalcarlo!_

— ¡Agh!. Me cansé de ti y de toda esta mierda que al parecer te gusta tanto. ¡Por favor!. ¡Dejame tranquila de una puta vez!.— Vociferó con tanta adrenalina en su sangre, que el gran golpe que dio Toushiro a su mesa ni siquiera le hizo retroceder, aumentando aun más la tensión que había entre los dos.

— ¿Quieres que te deje tranquila?. ¡¿Eso quieres?. ¡Nadie puede decirme qué hacer, y mucho menos botarme como tú hiciste!. ¿Una carpeta?. ¡Por favor, como si algo tan vago como papel pudiera romper la relación que tenemos!.—

Karin quedó en shock. Tan impresionada por las tonterías que parecían salir y salir de la boca de Toushiro que ademas, le sorprendía como alguien podía estar tan seguro de algo siendo que era todo lo contrario.

¿Papel?. ¿Relación?.

_¡¿Botarlo?._

— ¡¿Pero de qué mierda estás hablando?.— Apretó tanto sus dientes que el sonido chirriante de ellos al chocar entre si llegó a los oídos de Toushiro.— ¿Botarte?. ¡Déjame recordarte que tú fuiste el que me dejó ahí tirada, mientras te ibas corriendo a abrazar a tu amiguita esa, la muñequita debilucha, después de que casi me ahogaste con tus asquerosos labios!.—

Hitsugaya dio una risotada tan alta y sarcástica que lastimó aun más su herido orgullo.

— ¡Pues es eso!. ¡Estás celosa!.—

— ¡Ja!. ¡Si claro!. ¡Si fuera por mi, por favor, les preparo yo misma el maldito motel para que hagan sus cochinadas tranquilos!.—

— ¡Pues lo dudo!. ¡Antes querrías que te las hiciera yo a ti, ¿no?.—

— ¡Ya te has pasado...!.— Y preparando el puño para dar el golpe más fuerte de su vida, lo lanzó directo a la mejilla de Toushiro, quien lo tomó en el trayecto de ida y lo apretó con fuerza, cubriéndolo por completo y demostrando mayor poderío que ella. Karin mordió sus labios, frustrada al ver como se le acercaba con una sonrisa de pura maldad en el rostro e inhabilitaba su otra mano, que también estaba preparada para golpearlo.

— Nadie se libera de mi y se va de rositas por la vida.— dijo con la voz baja y cargada de emoción.— Mucho menos tú.—

Después de eso lo único que tenía en mente eran la rabia que le quemaba el no poder hacer nada en contra los besos de Toushiro, quien hábilmente había saltado la mesa que los separaba y levantado para sentarla encima del otro escritorio atrás del suyo sin dificultad alguna, besándola incluso aun más frenético que al principio. Contestó cada uno de sus besos, intensificándolos hasta arderle sus hinchados labios, y mientras Hitsugaya entusiasmado seguía presionándole con su cuerpo.

Y con la fuerza necesaria, un poco de rapidez y el enojo brotando de ella, se apartó de él de un brinco y caminó como alma que lleva el diablo por todo el corredor de la Universidad, dejando a un muy alterado y sobreexcitado peliblanco al borde de un colapso hormonal.

Sonrió de lado, casi sintiéndose recuperada del golpe a su persona en la semana pasada.

Que le quedara claro. Karin Kurosaki no era una mujer fácil.

_Pero tampoco era una mujer de piedra._

* * *

Toushiro apretó la mandíbula con la rabia hirviendo en su interior, después de haber terminado con todas las clases que debía hacer esa mañana en la Universidad, dejando todo lo pendiente ya realizado, además de sus lecciones previamente preparadas para el siguiente día.

¡Bah, a quién mierda le importaba!.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?. ¿Cómo era posible que Karin escapara de esa manera de él?.

Daba igual si le había besado o no, si lo había hecho en el aula o si sentía remordimiento alguno. No, eso no era lo prioritario.

Aquí lo importante era que ella le había dejado. A él. ¡A Hitsugaya Toushiro!.

¡Y nadie, _nadie_ en la vida había hecho algo así y vivía para contarlo!.

Su mente explotó en enojo mientras abrumado apretaba con dolor el manubrio del auto mientras manejaba dando vueltas a la cuadra, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo y lograr la calma que le habían arrebatado desde el momento que había cruzado miradas con Karin.

¿Por qué habría hecho eso?. ¿Quería, acaso, demostrarle que tanto ella como él podía hacer este tipo de cosas?. Ahora entendía que había hecho mal, pero lo que no le cuadraba era el que ella no hubiera hecho lo mismo que él, que enojado quería una explicación, en cambio ella sólo se había quedado callada y ahora trataba de cortar lazos. Ademas de poner a ambos en una situación poco divertida.

_Ahora, ¿cómo hablarle después de esto?._

No podía simplemente ser tan notorio, por lo tanto el correr detrás de ella después del encuentro era algo que no estaba en sus planes, mucho menos ser algo que hiciera él. Allá ella si pensaba que lo haría. Tampoco podía citarla en privado, ya que ademas de que estaba cien por ciento seguro que ella no iría al encuentro, ya rondaba el rumor de que habían terminado, claramente difundido por la misma endemoniada chica. ¿Qué sacaba con eso?. Había bloqueado todos su movimientos para interceptarla y la única forma de poder hablar con ella, era encontrarla por la fuerza y obligarle a una charla amena. Definitivamente su inteligencia sobresalía en este aspecto, ya que ademas de todo, la frustración que le escocía como fuego en su interior ya lo estaba matando.

Y para más remate, no contestaba su celular.

_Tal vez a él no le contestaba._

Volvió a emitir un gruñido exasperado mientras daba un giro rápido en una esquina, buscando con cuidado y detenidamente.

Podía ser vergonzoso, si, pero ya llegando a tal extremo ella, él tampoco quedaría atrás.

¿Por qué no salir a buscarla?. O mejor dicho, manejar sin dirección alguna y misteriosamente hallarla en la calle?. No era mala idea.

Una sonrisa de ansiedad llenó su cara mientras visualizaba una cabellera oscura caminar sola por la acera.

_Excelente. Ahora ella podría escuchar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba aclarar a la brevedad._

— ¡Karin!.— La aludida se detuvo en seco y y giró con cuidado con la consternación en su cara, mirando hacía donde provenía la voz. En una expresión acelerada, emprendió la marcha a toda prisa cuando vio que Hitsugaya ya cruzaba la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos y dando pasos largos. Y a pesar de las largas piernas de ella, Toushiro apenas y le costó agarrarle el costado del brazo y tirarla hasta que ambos se metieron en un callejón bastante más oculto de la vista de la gente, para no llamar la atención. Si le encontraban de esa manera, no terminaría nunca de escuchar los chismes que se propagarían por toda la Universidad. Le empujó contra la pared bajo la sorprendida mirada de la Kurosaki y previendo que escapara, le encerró con una mano, mientras la otra descansó en su pantalón, dentro de su bolsillo.

Karin aterrada levantó la vista notando como le miraba atentamente Toushiro.

— ¿Qué mierda fue lo de antes?_.__—_

Estaba cansado de rodeos. Quería salir del tema cuanto antes y aunque Karin quisiera seguir con el jueguito de ser la chica dura y fría que, ademas no le venía en nada, esto ya había llegado a un punto crítico.

Era la primera y última vez que Karin le rechazaba.

— Suéltame.— La voz endeble que salió de sus labios murió con el gruñido lastimero que dio cuando Toushiro volvió a acercarse a ella, encerrándola ahora con ambas manos, enojado. Inútilmente trató de reponerse al miedo que le hacía temblar las rodillas. — ¿No te quedó claro?. Fue exactamente lo que tú me hiciste. Así que deja el maldito melodrama y tu vete por tu lado que yo me iré por el mío, ¿de acuerdo?.— Comenzó a forcejear para tratar de salir de los opresores brazos de Hitsugaya pero tal y como pensó, el peliblanco le retuvo de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Por qué debería?.—

Karin farfulló.

— Estoy demasiado ocupada para estas cosas.—

Y siendo lo último que escuchó, vio como Karin se alejaba mirándolo de reojo entre preocupada y divertida mientras Toushiro se agachaba levemente apretando la cara del dolor que sentía al saber que ya sus condenadas pelotas habían salido volando por ahí con la tremenda fuerza que la Kurosaki había aplicado en una indefensa patada.

Tal vez por eso le atraía un poco Karin.

_Era demasiado anormal para ser chica._

Pero no importaba. Que escapara otra vez y que se sintiera segura mientras pudiera. Era mejor.

Porque la próxima vez pediría clemencia de rodillas y aun así, no sería benevolente.

Sonrió a pesar del dolor y con cuidado sacó su celular.

_Sería demasiado tarde para ella darse cuenta que se había metido en la boca del lobo._

* * *

Entró jadeante y rápidamente cerró la puerta para después quedarse quieta unos segundos, mientras escuchaba los atropellados latidos de su corazón, sentada en el suelo para que su respiración comenzar a establecerse y regularse, y parecer algo más relajada.

Toushiro estaba loco si creía que le esperaría sentada para jugar a corretearse uno al otro haber quién capturaba a quién. Y si, quizás él le hubiera pillado primero y hubiera tenido que aguantarse el sermón mortalmente largo, ademas de estar ya enfurecido por el regalito que le había dejado antes de partir. Pero él no contaba con que ella conocía la cuidad como la palma de su mano y unas cuantas calles y cortes por aquí y allá, le ganarían incluso hasta a su auto.

Y así es como había llegado a su casa. Sana y salva, sin muchos problemas de camino.

Una sonrisa victoriosa se vislumbró en su aun rojo rostro.

¡Que bien se sentía hacer este tipos de cosas!. ¡Más si era a Toushiro, todo poderoso!.

_¡La venganza era tan dulce!._

Que sintiera dolor por todo lo que hizo. Que le buscara y que se moliera los sesos de su cabeza buscando respuestas a su comportamiento. Le encantaba. Simplemente el hecho de que él le buscara para estar con ella, para hablarle y pedir explicaciones le causaba una emoción en su interior que le daban ganas de saltar y reventar en vítores. Porque era él, Toushiro Hitsugaya quien le perseguía ya no por molestarle o por tener algún tipo de obligación con ella. Ahora sabía que lo hacía como un _hombre_.

Lo sentía cuando le miraba. Cuando le hablaba y ponía esa cara de confusión. Más aún cuando le tocaba.

¡Era él el que quería arreglar las cosas para mantener la rara relación que tenían!.

¿Si estaba enojada?. Todavía lo estaba, y muy herida, pero saber este tipo de cosas eran definitivamente un gran avance y menguaban la rabia que sentía. Estaba consciente de que le perdonaría, ya que de todas formas, era un chico y aun más, era _Toushiro_, por ende no se desesperaría pensando cosas que al final le dañaban. Le costaría, pero después del par de besos que le había impuesto en el aula, se había dado cuenta que al final no podría completar su plan al 100%. Porque a pesar de que fue ella quién se alejó de él, debía reconocer que por instantes pensó en olvidar todo y seguir el juego.

¿Pero donde estaba la diversión de eso?. ¡No había!. ¡Ninguna!.

Y quedarse ahí, reconociendo que le gustaba, a hacer que él se tomara la molestia de hacer todo lo que hizo...¡Definitivamente le haría sufrir un poquitín más!.

Apretó su estomago y con un explosivo buen humor, se levantó de un salto del lugar y comenzó a recorrer la casa.

La sonrisa antes incrustada en su cara, murió repentinamente.

— ¿Yuzu?.—

¿Su hermana donde se había metido?. Ni siquiera Isshin parecía estar en casa y eso ya era extraño.

Titubeó parada en la cocina, mirando la nada.

"_No creo que Yu_— _"_

Miró sorprendida la puerta al sentirla sonar vehemente y escéptica caminó hasta ponerse enfrente de ella. Y la abrió con cuidado.

_No había manera de que Toushiro..._

* * *

De la esquina caminó a paso lento ya totalmente recuperado del dolor que antes, inhumanamente posible de existir, Karin le había brindado. Había dejado el auto estacionado unas cuantas calles atrás, para que no fuera visto por ella cuando llegara a su casa y había preparado todo para que estuvieran solos, en su casa. Gracias a dios, la hermana menor de la pelinegra era demasiado inocente, ademas de tener una especial amabilidad con él –No tenía idea del por qué y le daba igual no saberlo- por lo que una simple llamada restaría para quitarla a ella y a su padre de la vista y tener así, el ambiente apropiado para poder cometer un asesinato tranquilo.

Pero ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ello.

Llamó y llamó y nadie contestó en lo que le pareció unos quince minutos y mentalizó que tal vez habían salido. Pero no importaba, el hecho de que no estuvieran presente le bastaba y si se demoraban, mejor. Por eso, continuó con lo pensado.

Fue a la casa de Karin.

Y cuando tocó un par de veces, decidido a entrar a la fuerza si nadie atendía, le abrieron la entrada.

Si, un chico alto, rubio, ya entrado en años y lo más notable, cubierto por una toalla blanca en su cintura. Atrás, Karin con un delantal, un cucharon en mano y con resquicios de una sonrisa en su cara.

¿Quién lo iba a pensar?.

Karin cocinandole a un chico semi-desnudo.

Pronto ardería Troya.

.

.

.

Fin cap 7.

* * *

:0 Me va a ser un poco dificultoso escribir de Hirako, la verdad, pero no me tiraré para atrás con esto. XD, me parece algo...entretenido/Asquerosamente raro de mi parte que escriba estas cosas. Como dije, yo leo el manga de bleach, y ahí no esta la pareja de KarinxToushiro y MUCHO menos HirakoxKarin...la verdad es una mezcla de novedades este fic...xD

Espero que me salga bien, en todo caso.

Ah y algo para acotar. Por favor...no se midan en comentarios malos a Momo...xDDD, diooos cuanto me rei mientras llegaban los reviews...¡Nadie quiere a Momo! xD. Bueno...a mi gusto personal...Tampoco! XD, no me llega el personaje, así que palabrotas...las que quieran. Y bueno, si a alguien le gusta..pues es muy raro, pero se respeta. Aquí todos respetamos todo!. xD.

Ahora Reviews anonimos~

**SamiHime:**Muchas gracias por el review. ¡Si...Karin se dio cuenta...! pero no es profundo..o al menos no mucho el tipo de ..atraccion que tiene xD. Yep, salió Hirako!. Hahaha, sabes, mientras este viva yo diré que todo lo que haga estara mal hecho, xD, soy muy perfeccionista~. Pero nada me queda perfecto~, así que mis alegatos por mi misma serán rutina. xD. Muchas gracias por tu review ;u; te adoro~. Besitos y abrazos!.

**Yuuki Yoshiro:** xDD sii! Pero es que hay que entender...al fin y al cabo, Toushiro tampoco es de fierro...si aparenta ser un viejo de cien mil años, pero la realidad es otra xD. D; lamento decir que Hanatarou no estará en el fic...pero si te sirve de consuelo, si subió de votos el cap anterior y tambien se me hacía muy apetecible escribirlo con Karin para hacer celos. Él es tan lindo y tierno~. Hinamori..xD, yeah, yo no le odio así como rotundamente-desde-el-fondo-de-mi-corazon-por-favor-muerete...no, xD, pero si me da rabia su conducta. Gracias por tu review! Se aprecia mucho ;u;! besitos y abrazos!.

**Shizuka:** Wii! Hirako es el rival!. Me alegra poder hacer al menos felices a la gente que quería a Hirako como rival, y al igual que tú, yo tambien estoy curiosa y...enfrentandome al gran reto de como escribirlo con Karin, tendre que leerme unos cuantos fics para ver como se comporta con ella (D; no plageare...no hago eso, simplemente busco informacion y más aun sabiendo que no hay por ningun lado..!). Momo..! como dije, no te abstengas!. XD, *tiembla ante la sonrisa sádica de Shizu-chan*, gah! XD. Muchas gracias por decir que te ha gustado el cap, muy apreciado por mi~. Gracias por el review, besitos y abrazos!.

**Madison:** :D Hirako para ti!. Bizarro...xd, me encanta esa palabra...es mas rara. xD. Si! será divertido ver a Toushiro celosillo por Hirako...bueno, por todos en realidad. Es raro disfrutar de un Shiro-chan celoso xD. Muchas gracias por tu review!. Besitos y abrazos~!.

**Arizba Hilka:** Ademas de disfrutar tus reviews en cada capitulo, debo agradecer al destino que ahora lo he hecho dos veces!. XD, dios...bueno, no creo que quede mucho para decir, ya te lo dije todo en el MP, asi que...gracias por tu review nuevamente, besitos y abrazos. Y que no se diga que te doy preferencia!, simplemente contesto tu review~. Va para las dos~.

**Vy-Chan:** Bueno, aparte de tu gran emoción por mi fic...¡Muchas gracias por leerme!. Hahaha que lindo tu reveiew, pero por favor, que no te de nada hasta al menos, leer esto, que me daría cosa saber que te mueres. u_u. Muchas gracias por tu review, besitos y abrazos~. Nos vimos~..Y gracias por el doble review tambien~.

Bueno, nos leemos tan pronto como me de el tiempo para escribir. En todo caso, espero que sea luego. Besitos y abrazos a todos!. Les ama yo~!.

Atte. -Ryu-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

lamento la demora. ._. realmente, apesto como escritora..no, como intento de escritora. Si no puedo publicar aunque sea un capitulo al mes de un fic, es que soy una mala, mala persona. ._.

Pero saben?, ya no podia más. La universidad me tenia realmente muy muy ocupada. Todas las semanas con trabajos, informes, pruebas, examenes, disertaciones y no paraba. Me temo que fui una maquina. Ademas de que ya tuve mi mala experiencia de Universidad. Se me ocurrio hacer un trabajo de grupo con personas que...pues no ayudaron en nada y al final termine haciendo todo yo. Creo que es una maldicion. Aun asi, he estado con movilizaciones, asi que no tengo clases por el momento. Solo ahora pude subir caps porque cuando revise lo poco y nada que tenia de este capitulo, mi hermano pequeño borro TODAS las continuaciones que tenia. De todos mis fics. Y despues la internet fallo...y ahi me fui literalmente a la mierda. Me dio rabia, y no subi continuacion de pura frustracion, debo decirlo.

Pero ya me mejore. Anduve depre un tiempo, pero ya estoy emocionalmente estable de nuevo. O al menos, mi emocionalidad de siempre. Muy rara. XD

Aun asi, agradesco a todos que hayan esperado todo este tiempo, nuevamente, demasiado largo para ser perdonado ;u;!.

* * *

Cap 8.

.

.

.

Estirada en el sillón de la sala mientras se pintaba las uñas, Matsumoto miraba su telenovela favorita con el olor a galletas impregnando todo el lugar gracias a Momo, quien cocinaba alegremente después de haber hecho ella misma lo que correspondía el aseo de la gran casa. Sonrió visiblemente agradecida por la visita de la susodicha y con pereza se acomodó mejor en el mullido sofá, disponiéndose a escuchar una de las tantas peleas sobre-actuadas de la TV.

O eso tenía en mente.

Como un relámpago enfurecido, Toushiro entró casi derribando la puerta principal y gritando cualquier cosa que se le viniera en mente en ese momento. Pateó y literalmente _mandó_ a la mierda el televisor que soltó unos cuantos chispazos y ruidos de pequeños corto circuitos cuando cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, humeando en el proceso. Después de unos minutos tratando de tranquilizarse pasando una y otra vez la mano por sus cabellos alborotados y respirar furiosamente, miró a Matsumoto que a pesar de que el panorama de su tarde había sido arruinado, lo miraba con relativa tranquilidad, aun limando y perfeccionando sus largas uñas.

— Te lo dije.—

Toushiro lentamente tragó una a una las palabras casi burlescas de la rubia mientras se daba vueltas totalmente rígido en su lugar. Poco a poco, su cara comenzó a ser de una totalmente enojada a otra sombría y lastimada.

— Lo sé.— Apretó el ceño y abrumado se dirigió a su escondite preferido.— ¡Lo sé!.— Bramó antes de dar otro portazo en su pequeña oficina y dar por sentada la conversación.

Matsumoto suspiró con amargura al ver el desastre mientras lentamente Momo se acercaba desde atrás, visiblemente temblorosa y asustada por la reacción de Hitsugaya, y silenciosamente lanzó la pregunta al aire. La voluptuosa mujer dio un lastimero mohín.

— ¡Ya estoy harta de sus estupideces!. ¡Le dije que _sí _le gustaba Karin!.—

_Y al parecer, lo había comprobado._

* * *

— Oi.—

Karin lentamente levantó la cabeza para mirar a la inocente cara de su acompañante, aun estirada encima de la mesa. Una sonrisa cómplice cruzó la cara de Shinji Hirako mientras al igual que ella, estaba encima de la superficie de la tabla de madera, mirándole.

— Idiota...— murmuró con un dejo de irritación y decaimiento. Hirako sólo atinó a sonreír aun más.

Es que simplemente era un idiota. Un bastardo, estúpido y un cabeza hueca.

¿Desnudo?. ¿Solos en su casa?.

_¿En frente de Toushiro?._

Eso fácilmente se malinterpretaría. Aun peor, siendo Hitsugaya el que lo malinterpretaba.

Era para enojarse. Demasiado. Y lo estaba. Toushiro había mal entendido todo y lo peor era que había pasado tan rápido, que antes de que se diera cuenta y dar al menos una explicación de por qué estaba ahí Shinji, Toushiro sólo le había mirado de una manera tan frívola y molesta, que ni siquiera pudo seguirlo a pesar de que salió de la casa de una manera condenadamente lenta. Como en las películas o esas porquerías que veía Yuzu todos los viernes con Isshin cuando el personaje trataba de correr tras alguien pero no podía. Simplemente la fuerza escapó de su cuerpo y su voz no hizo acto de presencia cuando más la necesitaba. Y desapareció. Así como había llegado, se fue.

Claramente habían pasado más cosas, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Shinji lo había tratado con tal naturalidad que hasta creía que había intercambiado un par de golpes, o al menos, Toushiro lo había hecho pensando seguramente que lo estaba molestando, o también, que Shinji se había excusado de su presentación personal añadiendo que estaba en la casa de su novia, una mentira que espontáneamente salió de su boca sin maldad, ya que no conocía justamente a Toushiro, ni mucho menos, la historia que venían arrastrando hacia tiempo.

Daba igual. La manera en como había sucedido todo no importaba o realmente, no era para nada comparado con los ojos de Toushiro en su mente, casi matándola de culpa. Todo eso había pasado a segundo plano, pero el sentimiento de que de alguna extraña manera le había engañado, simplemente era horrible.

Tanto, que se vio a si misma deprimida, apoyada encima de la mesa de la cocina pensando una y otra vez todo lo sucedido y tratando de descifrar alguna manera divina de poder salir airosa de esta espectacular y horrible situación.

Porque aunque lo pensara y repasara cada uno de sus actos y los de Toushiro, sólo divisaba más mierda encima de ella.

_¿Y ahora, qué haré?. ¿Cómo explicarle esto a Toushiro sin que me saque los ojos de la cara?. ¿Qué puedo hacer para qu-_

— Hey, hey. ¿Era tu novio?.—

Karin le miró tan consternada que la pregunta casi le parecía ridícula.

— ¡Claro que no!.— Shinji se sentó derecho al ver que tomaba su atención y volvía en si misma por leves momentos. Con rostro perplejo, enarcó sus rubias cejas.

E indiferentemente, lo soltó.

— ¿Entonces, para qué te preocupas tanto?.—

Karin parpadeó varias veces ante de tomarle el peso a la interrogación.

Shinji tenía razón.

¿Para qué se preocupaba?. Toushiro había hecho lo mismo y hasta el momento, no se había disculpado y mucho menos había aclarado la situación que se presentaba entre él y la chica de su casa. ¿Tenía el derecho de mirarla como lo hizo, siendo que era tan culpable como ella?. Claro que no. Eso sería demasiado cínico y poco hombre hasta para él. Que tirara la primera piedra el que estuviera libre de pecado.

Y si, estaba consciente que hasta ahora, él había tratado severamente hablar con ella para tal vez tratar de excusarse a si mismo, aunque no estaba del todo segura, ya que en el instante que estuvieron solos para poder conversar tranquilamente, todo había divergido de lo que se suponía debía de ser y casi entraban en unas de sus tantas orgías. Y eso no era supuestamente un buen pretexto a todos sus actos.

"_Pero..."_

No podía. Simplemente la culpa no se iba. Aunque se empeñara en pensar que podía tener todos y más fundamentos para apelar contra la falta que había cometido y hacerle frente a Toushiro, estaba ese _"Pero"_. ¡Y era estúpido!. ¡Porque ella no había cometido ninguna infracción de la cual sentirse apenada!.

Soltó un suspiro cargado de estrés acumulado por todos los días que había estado de esa manera, dudosa , y que sabía de ante mano, faltaban muchos más para poder cambiar el significado de ese suspiro a uno de alivio y tranquilidad.

— ...Es para preocuparse.— susurró, más para si misma que en una respuesta para Shinji. Tapó su cara con ambas manos, molesta. — Estoy segura que en su cabeza están pasando las peores situaciones del mundo. ¡Dios, por qué Toushiro tuvo que venir justo ahora!.—

— Insisto en que te preocupas demasiado.—

— ¡Te digo que es para preocuparse!. ¿Y qué fue eso?. ¡No era necesario decir que eras mi novio!. ¡Podías haber dicho cualquier otra estupidez más creíble, ¿no?.—

Shinji le miró.

— ¿Y por qué?. ¿Tengo algo que ver yo entre tú y ese niño canoso?. Ve a culpar a otro persona de tus problemas extra maritales, enana.— Y sin importarle nada, se levantó de la silla despreocupadamente, dejando a Karin totalmente enfurruñada.

— ¡Como si nosotros pudiéramos tener algo!. ¡Sólo eres un maldito viejo pervertido!.—

La Kurosaki volvió a esconderse entre sus brazos encima de la mesa, sintiendo nuevamente como el mundo se venía abajo y sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Shinji le miró de reojo antes de subir las escaleras al cuarto de Karin.

Podía ser mayor. Podía tener algún tipo de parentesco con la familia Kurosaki y podía ser poco serio.

_Pero todavía seguía siendo un hombre, ¿no?_

* * *

Suspiró cansinamente mientras miraba el cielo, de espaldas contra el suelo para descansar de todo. Karin suavemente arrugó el ceño.

¿Cómo diablos podía hacer entender a Toushiro que todo había sido un problema sin mostrar que le preocupaba como él se sintiera con respecto al pequeño problema anterior?.

Si bien era cierto que quería aclarar todo, tampoco quería que sospechara de ella o de sus sentimientos, lo cual le ponía en un serio aprieto debido a que hasta ahora, Toushiro no parecía ni más o menos preocupado por el asunto, o eso creía. Había estado llamando variadas veces a su casa y lo único que había podido sacar en conclusión es que Matsumoto tampoco quería cooperar. Y eso era extraño. No es que le molestara, pero siempre había sentido el apoyo de ella.

Y siendo así, se sentía aun peor.

_¿Tan mala era la imagen que le daba a Toushiro de ella?._

Se removió incomoda y cerrando los ojos en un golpe de enojo, comenzó a frotarse el cabello desesperada. Una ola de coraje arremetió contra ella.

¿Que haría?.

La única idea que le saltaba de la cabeza era simplemente ir y plantarle cara en su casa, ya que no se había presentado en los últimos días en los que tocaba su ramo en la Universidad. Pero el sólo hecho de imaginarse la reacción que tendría Toushiro -Y la que ella tendría poniéndose en el lugar de él- era muy, muy mala. _Asquerosamente mala._

Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

¿Y por qué lo defendía?. ¿Y por qué no podía tomar esto como un pequeño escarmiento a lo que había hecho él antes a ella?. Una y otra vez, la pregunta llenaba su mente dándole indicios de una buena migraña, pero sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

_¿Sería por qué a ella sí le gustaba y quería al menos, mostrarse buena frente a él?._

Se mordió el labio.

Si. Era eso. Pero no quería aceptarlo. Porque si lo hacía, significaba claramente que él no tenía interés en ella, ya que sabía de antemano que Toushiro nunca podría sentirse tan abrumado como lo estaba ella en este tipo de situaciones. Lo que daba a entender que no le quería.

Por eso es que solamente ella podía arreglas las cosas.

_¡Agh! ¡Esto tiene que terminar ahora!._

Y Cuando el remolino de sentimientos de frustración corría rápido por sus venas dandole ganas de echar a correr a la casa de Toushiro a explicar las cosas, sus ojos se abrieron a la par cuando notó el rostro del creador de sus problemas.

— ¡¿Shinji?.— Gritó perpleja al sentirlo arriba de ella mientras el susodicho le miraba deleitado por su sorpresa. Con rapidez intentó zafarse de su atrape sin suerte alguna y con rabia contenida, bufó vencida en el suelo. — ¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?. En serio. ¿En la Universidad?, ¿Me estas siguiendo, Shinji?.— Habló con tanta tranquilidad que Hikaro hizo un mohín, molesto.

— Eh~ Karin-chan...¿Por qué tan molesta?. ¿No es divertido acaso?.— Una media sonrisa apareció mientras en sus ojos brillaba la travesura. La mano rápida de Karin se posó en el rostro del chico evitando que pudiera acercarse más, frustrando su intento de beso.

— ¿Divertido?. Shinji...Lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste es provocarme problemas y más problemas. Deberías parar antes de que me enoje de verdad.—

El rubio volvió a sonreir mientras se acercaba a ella y se agachaba a su altura, encerrándola frágilmente con uno de sus brazos y apretujando su cuerpo. Sus grandes manos apretaron las pequeñas de la Kurosaki, limitando altamente su movimiento mientras ella escéptica se removía en el pasto ante el peso de Shinji y el molesto respirar de él en su cuello. Gruñó con un persistente miedo en su interior al ver cómo Hikaro parecía jugar con ella sin que pudiera hacer nada en contra y ante su mirada divertida, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, después de ver que tan lejos había llegado.

Tragó duramente.

— ¿Y por qué debería?. Me gusta molestarte, Karin-chan.— Apretó el ceño y giró su rostro. Shinji agarró su cara con una mano, obligandole a mirarle mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Karin en un nudo fuerte y duro para que no pudiera zafarse. La Kurosaki cerró sus ojos.

— ¡Shinji!. ¡Basta!. ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!.—

— Todavia no termino, Karin-chan.— Suspiró, ahora serio.— Primero te besaré.—

Karin abrió los ojos. Y aun más cuando notó que no era una broma al sentir los dedos de Hirako acariciando lentamente sus labios, para después acercarse peligrosamente a ellos.

Mentiría si negaba que no quería ese beso. Si realmente era sincera, lo había esperado tanto antes, que ahora el recuerdo de su pasado le obligaba a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del morbo de lo prohibido. Donde su antiguo primer amor, hacía mella en sus sentimientos y sus labios parecían recordar el deseo de su sabor de antaño.

Porque Shinji había sido su primer amor de pequeña.

Así que de esa manera, esperando el beso, se dio cuenta que nunca llegaría.

Abrió un ojo lentamente para después parpadear repetidas veces aclarando su vista.

Después, todo fue muy rápido.

_Ah...Mierda._

— ¡To-Toushiro!.— Tartamudeó sorprendida al sentir su cuerpo más liviano y sin los brazos de Shinji restringiendo su movimiento ya que este estaba a varios metros lejos de ella, tirado en el piso, tan confundido como ella y con un Hitsugaya sobresaltado tomándolo del cuello de sus ropas fuertemente.

Sintió gritos y lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver de los dos, fue un golpe que voló en dirección al rostro de Shinji quien giró completamente el cuello al sentir el impacto en su mejilla derecha. Pálida al punto de ser un fantasma, notó con terror como la gente comenzaba a engullirlos en un circulo como si fuera un espectáculo digno de ver y los abucheos para ambos lados no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Karin se levantó temblorosa y siendo ya una pesadilla, sus movimientos torpes y lentos, sólo lograban que su camino hacia ellos fuera más tortuoso y largo. Algo aturdida, aclaró bien su mente y entre codazos y patadas, llegó hasta ellos en lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Nuevamente la pesadilla se hizo presente.

Ambos, con rostros ensangrentados hasta no más poder y con sus trajes echos hileras de tanto agarre, seguían dándose con lo que podían totalmente ajenos a lo que los rodeaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se tiró entre los dos, deteniendo la pelea.

— ¡Toushiro!.— Gritó en lo que fue un momento de silencio. El aludido levantó la vista con una mirada impávido y dispuesto a seguir con la pelea. Miró a Shinji, quien más herido, abrazó para protegerlo. — ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?. ¡¿Estás loco?.— Karin apuntó a la gente que los rodeaba y que hacían el rol de espectadores mientras sus ojos iban de un lado a otro mirando a los protagonistas, Toushiro perturbado, le miró inmutable en su lugar. — ¡Vete, por favor!.—

Hitsugaya apretó el ceño.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?.— agregó con brusquedad. — ¡¿Lo vas a proteger a él?.—

Karin frunció los labios y giró su rostro hacia el suelo.

— _Sólo...Sólo vete._—

* * *

— Eso...fue un golpe bajo.— Shinji rió lastimeramente en la cama que había en el pequeño centro hospitalario de la Universidad ya vendado y relativamente limpio de sangrados en su cara y brazos sin contar los moretones que recientemente comenzaban a tomar el matiz verdoso de un golpe reciente. Y a pesar de su deplorable condición, no había parado de hacer bromas y comentar lo anterior con cierta chispa de comicidad en su voz.

Karin apretó el algodón empapado en alcohol en la cortadura limpia en su mejilla derecha, acallando su risa en un gimoteo doloroso.

— Eres un idiota.— Agregó enojada.— Te lo dije, ¿o no?. Si no me metes en problemas, es porque los tienes tú. Estúpido descerebrado.— Shinji volvió a sonreír.

— Si, si. Pero tu solita te has metido en otro, ¿no?.— Karin siguió seria en su trabajo mientras le escuchaba.— Dejame recordarte el "Elijo a Shinji, porque lo amo, y él me ama, y no sé de quién es el hijo que esper—

— ¡Callate imbécil!.— Volvió a dar una risotada divertida por el dolor que le ocasionaba el alcohol directo en la herida mientras Karin le punzaba adrede el lugar. Su risa lentamente murió con el paso del tiempo al mirarle preocupada.

Suspiró agotado.

— Vale. Disculpa.— Levantó una mano solemne mientras cruzaba su corazón con un dedo, en un juramento. — Prometo disculparme con el viejito ese.—

— No...Eres culpable de casi todo lo malo que ha pasado, pero esta vez yo he metido la pata.— Apretó los ojos y se dejó caer en la silla cercana a la cama.— Debí de aclarar todo cuando pude. Ahora...sólo ha empeorado todo.— Bufó cansada y con estrés, acarició su rostro para después taparlo con ambas manos. Un nuevo suspiro se hizo presente.

Shinji le miró un buen rato, en silencio, pareciendo casi ausente.

— Estás enamorada, Karin-chan.— La Kurosaki le miró y con una sonrisa nerviosa, negó rotundamente.

— No seas más idiota que de costumbre, Shinji. Cómo..¿Cómo voy a estar enamorada de semejante estúpido, gruñón y molestoso hombre?.—

Hirako volvió a sonreír mientras le mostraba la lengua, burlescamente.

— Contestaste lo mismo cuando te pregunté si estabas enamorada de mi.—

Karin rió.

— Si. Aunque ahora ya no estoy enamorada más de ti, estúpido.— Volvió a reír mientras lo veía enfurruñado en la cama para que después, el silencio reinara una vez más la habitación. Shinji le miró.

— Entonces, haré que te enamores de nuevo de mi.—

* * *

De reojo, notó como la gente a su alrededor le miraba cuchicheando seguramente lo sucedido hacia poco días atrás en el campus de la Universidad mientras yacía enfrente de su casillero, sacando los libros para el siguiente ramo que le tocaría. Suspiró y sin importancia siguió en lo suyo.

No es que el tema le fuera menor, simplemente ya se había hecho el humor para soportar la situación que vendría en conjunto, y que era de esperarse. Si, porque no todos los días se veía un revuelo tan grande como ese, y menos aun siendo que estaba inmiscuido el "gran profesor Hitsugaya". Es por eso que había dejado de importarle desde el mismo instante en que había sucedido todo lo anterior, las opiniones ajenas.

A pesar de eso, no negaba tener cierta preocupación por Toushiro ya que por lo que había oído, el rector de la Universidad había tenido una larga charla con él después de los horarios de sus clases y siendo otra cosa más extraña, no había faltado en todo lo que llevaba el problema siendo que era un experto en escaparse de este tipo de situaciones siendo que le eran molestosas.

En otras palabras, había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para explicar lo sucedido, y a su vez, pedir explicaciones, siendo que parecía que él estaba especialmente dispuesto a hablar con ella.

_¿Pero no era eso peor?._

¿Realmente pensaba que ella iría a hablarle sin más?.

El terror que le subía por la espalda cada vez que se veían era insoportable. El saber que le esperaba, quitando totalmente todo el estereotipo que era Toushiro Hitsugaya, volviéndose amable y accesible para ella, ¿no hacía esto más terrorífico?.

¿Sería alguna especie de castigo por su parte?.

No lo sabía, pero si era algo tramado, estaba funcionando. La amabilidad que despedía, tratándola por igual como a todo alumno de él, omitiendo el desagrado de siempre hacia ella, le presionaba horriblemente.

¿Era un buen momento para las explicaciones?.

Claramente no.

El tema con Shinji era todavía muy fresco para tocarlo, tanto, que todavía veía manchones negros en las mejillas de Hitsugaya que despreocupadamente parecía querer mostrar al mundo o al menos, a ella. La creciente idea de que él quería dejarle en claro a quién había elegido para ayudar persistía en su interior por noches completas.

Y Shinji..

_Ese maldito idiota..._

Jugar con ella es lo que estaba haciendo, ¿o no?. Derrepente, la linea entre una travesura a algo más peligroso comenzaba a desfigurarse tanto que temía que se pasara del limite, ocasionándole más problemas con Toushiro. ¿Era realmente necesario eso?. Era un tonto, eso estaba claro, pero soltar tantas porquerías de una vez...era algo de temer.

_¿Y si realmente era cierto?. _

Era un tanto niña cuando supo que estaba enamorada, o al menos, ella creía eso. Shinji siempre fue demasiado despreocupado con todo, y con su carácter, nunca se tomó nada en serio. Cuando él supo de su pequeño capricho de niñez lo único que hizo fue tomarlo en broma. Y ahora, ya que había olvidado el tonto primer amor de una inmadura chiquilla, había regresado para seguir jugando.

A parte de ser practicamente tabú.

Ciertamente mayor y por encima de todo, algo así como parte de la familia.

Porque Shinji lo más cercano a ella era eso.

_Casi un pariente._

— Agh..Ya vamos de nuevo.— suspiró mientras echaba a correr al tumulto de gente al reconocer unas cabelleras demasiado problemáticas para ella. Agradeciendo que no había casi gente por la alta hora de noche -casi las ultimas horas de uno de sus ramos- notó como Toushiro y Shinji yacían en un lado del pasillo, donde el rubio tenía agarrado parte del brazo de Hitsugaya en un intento de que le prestara atención. Antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, se adelantó.

— ¡Shinji!. ¡Vete!. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que la Universidad es sólo para la gente que estudia en ella?. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué?.— Tomó uno de sus brazos y comenzando a caminar para el lado contrario para llevárselo de ahí, Shinji se giró con una sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, Karin-chan. No me meteré en problemas.—

— Eso es lo que piensas tú.— Agregó esquivo Toushiro mientras quitaba su codo con un rápido movimiento brusco.

— Lárgate. Haz algo bueno por tu vida y hazle caso a tu novia.—

Karin apretó el ceño harta con la situación.

— ¡Que no somos novios, idiota!.— Toushiro abrió los ojos y una sonrisa socarrona se pegó a sus labios.

— ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para tratarme así?. ¡Tú...Estúpida...infiel!.—

— ¡¿Ah?. ¡¿Infiel?.— Gritó sarcásticamente.— ¡Ya vas a ver quién golpea más duro, maldito bastardo engreído!.—

— Hey, hey.— Shinji apareció entre los dos y abrazándolos a ambos, los atrajo entre si. — Seamos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?.—

— ¡Callate imbécil!.— gritó Karin a coro con Toushiro.

— Bien, bien.— suspiró Hirako después de ver que nada estaba funcionando como lo tenía planeado. Tomó por los hombros a Karin y la utilizó como escudo humano ante una furiosa mirada de Toushiro. — Lo diré rápido, ¿vale?.— Toushiro frunció el ceño y con mal humor, comenzó a caminar rápido del lugar. Una vez más, la mano de Shinji detuvo su huida.

— Me importa una mierda sea lo que sea que vayas a decir. Ahora, dejame ir o si no ya vas a v—

Toushiro abrió los ojos al ver como Karin caía en sus brazos. Le miró sorprendido tanto como ella cuando levantó la mirada para verlo, estando a pocos centímetros de rozar sus labios peligrosamente. Le sostuvo mientras Shinji se alejaba.

— Estúpido enano viejo, soy el queridisimo tio de Karin, así que sea lo que las cochinadas que te has imaginado, son erróneas.— Mostró una sonrisa de lado.— Aunque es verdad que soy su primer amor y te la robaré si no luchas. — Toushiro parpadeó confundido antes de abrir y cerrar la boca sin palabras. — Ah. Y te perdono el golpe~.—

Hitsugaya y Karin lo vieron marcharse ante sus miradas perplejas y se separaron algo confundidos, poniendo cierto espacio entre ellos. Toushiro, que con la mirada perdida, fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Es...tu tio?.—

— Si. Y eso es lo que quería decirte desde hace mucho, pero tú no me dejabas.—

Ambos dieron un suspiro aliviado.

Karin lo miró y Toushiro apretó una sonrisa que salió en una pequeña risa tonta. Karin se sonrojó.

— Ya veo de donde viene la estupidez. ¡Es de familia!.—

* * *

Hitsugaya suspiró relajado.

¡Que maravilla!.

Era simplemente increíble como una buena noche de sueño había podido borrar todas sus preocupaciones de un parpadeo. Claro que en cierta medida –una muy pequeña- el descubrimiento de que ambos eran familiares le había quitado un peso de encima. Y aun más, saber que no tenían nada entre ellos.

El problema con el rector se había solucionado rápidamente ya que siendo él, era obvio que perjudicaría la Universidad si era despedido por algo tan vago como una pelea, y hasta ahora, no había tenido problemas con Karin más que los usuales.

Al parecer todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad.

Y eso era perfecto.

Con un animo inmejorable, bajó de su auto y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la pequeña sala de informaciones sólo para profesores en conjunto que había para solicitar unos libros que necesitaba para material de su clase. Sorprendido, no le molestó esperar un corto tiempo ya que al parecer, había una reunión extraoficial de algún asunto que poco le importaba.

Sacó uno de sus libros favoritos, y sacando el marca paginas de donde había quedado, empezó a leer satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¿De qué trata?.— Escuchó a su lado mientras seguía en la lectura, provocando una sonrisa la pregunta del extraño.

Como si alguien tan normal pudiera entender qué era lo que leía.

— No creo que sea de tu interés.— Cambió de pagina sin prestar más atención y cuando iba por la primera linea, una mano le quitó el libro. Abrió los ojos después de parpadear variadas veces al notar la falta del documento en sus manos y mirar hacia adelante.

— Eh~. Que mal comportamiento hacia tu nuevo compañero de trabajo, viejito.—

.

.

.

Fin cap 8.

* * *

Bien, debo decir...que ando algo oxidada. Me costó un mundo engancharme de nuevo a la historia y más siendo que tenía que meter a Shinji al fic. Me fue dificil ._. y temo...que dios, es dificil ese personajee! Xd, es que nunca lo tuve en mente con karin, asi que debe ser eso!. Ya ya, pero seguire!. Xd

Y mi vago intento de pelea. Bah...lo se, mal mal capitulo de regreso, me pillo en una encrucijada xd. Pero...bueno, mejorare. En lo que va ahora el fic, tengo para engancharme y seguir.

Otra cosilla...Perdones, mil perdones a la gente que me escribio reviews y no les he contestado. Es problema de mi internet. Los lei, siempre los leo, pero de mi celular y quedaron marcados, y no podia contestarlos (o si, pero no se, la tecnologia no es mi fuerte) asi que cuando la internet volvio, no sabia a cuales habia enviado una respuesta y a cuales no, asi que antes de pasar la vergüenza de que les llegara dos reply reviews mios, preferi no contestarlos ._. lo lamento.

**Yuuki Yoshiro: **ahahaha, Muchas gracias por tu review (si, estoy viva) me hizo mucha graciaaa. Sabes, a mi tambien me pasaba igualito que a ti. Cuando llegaba a una parte que era demaciado emocinante de algun fic que leia, tenia que llamar a alguien y contarle lo que pasaba porque simplemente no podia con la exitacion del momento xDD!. Okay! Me quedo claro tu traje (es la primera vez que me dan detalles de su personaje xd fue...lindo :3) Con Hinamori...bueh, ya sabes, todos le odian xd!. Muchas gracias por el review, besitos, cuidate mucho. Nos leemos pronto!.

**Vy-Chan: **OHH lo se, lo se! A ti es a quien más he hecho sufrir con la espera! .! lo lamento un monton, lo se lo se *le pasa el latigo para que golpee a Ryu*, Si fue gracias a tu review que me dije "No, es que yo DEBO hacer la conti lo antes posible". Porque siempre me llegan varios de ti en un cap. xD, muchas gracias por estar tan atenta al fic *inclinacion*. Besitos y abrazos!, nos leemos pronto.!

**Shizuka:** ahaha, de nada de nada. Bueno...no queria hacer tan largo todo lo de los celos porque me coicidia justo con la aparicion y explicacion de Shinji, pero no te preocupes, vendran más y peores. Aunque gracias a eso, Toushiro puede entender un poco más sus sentimientos. Muchas gracias por el review, besitos y abrazos! Nos leemos pronto!.

**Samihime:** ahahaha, es que en serio. Mi fic pervertira a las masas hitsukarinistas! Xd, no no, pero todos piensan mal del pobre u_u xd!. Lamento la demora ._., y muchas gracias por seguir la historia, tambien. Gracias por el review!, besitos y abrazos! Nos leemos pronto!.

**Sachiko-san:** Gracias por leer la historia y que horrible que te la hayas topado en una pausa tan larga ._., lo lamento mucho. Tratare de que los capitulos en adelante sean mas seguidos y como sea, me ordenare con mis tiempos. Muchas gracias por tu review! Besitos y abrazos! Nos leemos pronto!.

**Cathi Kinomoto:** aquí esta la continuacion!. Despues de mucho tiempo si...agh, me odio, me odio. Muchas gracias por tu review! Besitos y abrazos!. Nos leemos pronto!.

**Yopo: ** Bueno...primero que todo, lamento la tardanza y gracias por decir que se mantienen en el caracteres de cada uno, gracias-gracias. Y a tu pregunta...bueno, creo que no es lugar para hablar de si me gusta o no el Ichihime en un fic puramente hitsukarin, y en una respuesta rapida, simplemente me gusta y ya, cada uno con sus gustos no? XD. Muchas gracias por tu review! Besitos y abrazos!. Nos leemos pronto!.

Una cosilla que nunca he dicho y que ahora dire gracias al ultimo review. (se que no tengo cara para andar pidiendo cosas a esta altura de..la vida xd) Bueno, sucede que para contestar reviews, los anonimos, los leo y todo y cuando termino un cap, pongo la pag de FFnet y pongo los reviews pero siempre del ultimo cap, quiero decir, del cap 7 en este caso y de esa manera me facilita saber que personas me escribieron hace poco. (no se si me explico bien...) la cosa, es que hay gente, anonimos, que me escriben en caps anteriores, por ejemplo...en el 4 o el 6 y asi, donde no me aparecen como que me llegaron hace poco, entonces generalmente no los contesto. No es que sea una cuestion de que soy mala persona y no quiera responder, sino que como soy media despistada, se me olvidan que me llegaron hace poco y por eso no los contesto. Para que no haya ese problema, si quieren comentar un cap anterior o algo, haganlo, pero en un review que sea para el ultimo cap que he actualizado. Muuchas gracias por la comprension n_n!

Y sin mas, me despido. Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible ya que como estoy sin clases y ahora estamos en vacaciones de invierno por aca, vere si tengo algo preparado en lo que va este domingo. Muuuchas gracias.! Se cuidan! Besitos y abrazos, nos leemos pronto!.

Atte. -Ryu-


End file.
